


If you come on to me

by Koan_abyss



Series: Al secondo giro di giostra (avevo ancora un po' di paura) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koan_abyss/pseuds/Koan_abyss
Summary: Lestrade e Mycroft Holmes si incontrano inaspettatamente in Tribunale, e per quanto la cosa sia piacevole, Lestrade è alle prese con il divorzio e un caso complicato. Non ha le forze nè il tempo neanche di pensare a conseguenze e aspettative dopo uno strano mercoledì pomeriggio. O almeno così crede.





	1. Capitolo 1

 

## If You come on to me

##    
Capitolo 1

  
Lestrade potrebbe dirsi che c’è qualcosa di ipnotico nel movimento delle dita di Mycroft mentre si riabbottona la camicia, ma Mycroft gli dà le spalle quasi subito, e lui ammette con se stesso che concentrarsi sui movimenti dell’altro uomo è molto più facile che pensare a quello che è appena successo e a quale dovrebbe essere la sua reazione.  
E mentre Lestrade è ancora sdraiato tra le lenzuola sfatte a pensare (a non pensare) alla propria reazione, Mycroft sta abbottonando polsini e gemelli della camicia, già proiettato verso quello che sarà il suo prossimo passo. Lestrade non ha il minimo indizio di quale possa essere. Pensa che dovrebbe indagare e si schiarisce la gola prima di parlare, pensando magari di chiedere “stai andando?”, ma quella sarebbe una domanda oltremodo stupida, perché Mycroft sta chiudendo l’ultimo bottone del suo colletto e ci fa scorrere sotto la cravatta per annodarla (e l’immagine di quelle lunghe dita che costruiscono il complicato nodo sarebbe sicuramente ipnotica, ma è completamente nascosta alla sua vista), e in fin dei conti, che cosa si aspetta, Lestrade? Che Mycroft Holmes resti nel suo appartamento dopo che hanno fatto sesso? Che si attardi anche solo il tempo necessario per bere una tazza di tè? L’idea è totalmente assurda, ridicola, ma lo è anche il fatto che Mycroft sia a casa sua in primo luogo.  
Lestrade non è sicuro di come si è ritrovato in quella situazione.  
I fatti nudi e crudi sono che si è ritrovato Mycroft davanti in Tribunale, dopo aver deposto per un caso a cui ha collaborato con Dimmock, con la prospettiva di un pomeriggio libero, perché si era preso qualche ora di permesso (teoricamente per guardare con calma le carte del divorzio, ma sapeva che con tutta probabilità avrebbe finito per restarsene buttato sul divano a bere, con il calcio di sottofondo alla sua depressione. Ogni tanto ci vuole, un pomeriggio così, no?); il che significava che Donovan era allo Yard, e Lestrade era solo, quando aveva incontrato Mycroft Holmes casualmente per la prima volta in cinque? sei? anni che si conoscevano. Il che era più che normale, visto che di sicuro non c’è il rischio che si incontrino al supermercato il sabato pomeriggio. Inoltre Lestrade ha il sospetto che nessun incontro nella vita di Mycroft sia davvero casuale.  
Ma il maggiore degli Holmes non era certamente in Tribunale per vedere Lestrade, e Lestrade era abbastanza sollevato all’idea di vedere un volto conosciuto ma inusuale, qualcuno che non fosse un collega, un superiore o Sherlock con John, e abbastanza atterrito di fronte alla prospettiva del pomeriggio che lo attendeva da invitarlo per un caffè.  
Quindi Lestrade ha sicuramente le sue colpe, ma Mycroft non è da meno.  
“Sarebbe un piacere, Ispettore, in cui avrei tutto l’interesse ad indulgere, visto che ne abbiamo l’occasione,” aveva risposto Mycroft e Lestrade era sì abituato all’eloquio altisonante di Mycroft Holmes, ma non è né sordo né cieco, e il tono di Mycroft era inequivocabilmente provocante e il piccolo sorriso che lo accompagnava quasi malizioso.  
Quale uomo nel bel mezzo di un divorzio rinuncerebbe a una mezz’ora di flirt innocente? Chi rifiuterebbe un passaggio a casa, dopo? E quale uomo avrebbe rifiutato l’invito di Lestrade a salire da lui, palesemente sfacciato, senza neanche il contorno di una buona scusa?  
A Lestrade era balenata in mente la scena di Quantum of Solace in cui Daniel Craig invita Gemma Artenton in camera sua perché “non riesco a trovare…la carta da lettere…”: gli viene facile associare Mycroft a James Bond, nonostante la scarsa somiglianza con Daniel Craig.  
In ogni caso, l’altro uomo è quasi completamente vestito ormai, e Lestrade _deve_ dire qualcosa.  
“Hai…hai tutto quello che ti serve?”  
Mycroft si gira con un sorrisetto divertito, ma si ricompone in fretta.  
“Ho tutto quello che mi serve, Ispettore, grazie. Non occorre che si alzi per accompagnarmi alla porta,” risponde e prende il suo cellulare per richiamare l’autista, forse.  
O la macchina è rimasta ad aspettarlo? Lestrade si sente avvampare al pensiero. Ma almeno la bellissima assistente di Mycroft non c’era. Lestrade dubita che avrebbe osato invitare Mycroft nel suo appartamento se la donna fosse stata in macchina con loro: non avrebbe sopportato uno dei suoi sguardi disinteressati al di sopra dello schermo del black berry.  
Il pensiero dello sguardo di Anthea richiama quello di occhi ancora più penetranti e Lestrade si copre la faccia con un gemito sonoro.  
“Oh, mio dio. Sherlock…” spiega futilmente a Mycroft.  
Sherlock lo farà a pezzi. Gli darà un’occhiata e saprà quello che è successo, dedurrà esattamente ogni cosa: che Lestrade ha invitato Mycroft per scopare, che gli ha infilato la lingua in bocca appena chiusa la porta (in parte anche per evitare che Mycroft facesse troppo caso al disastro che è casa sua…), che nel giro di cinque minuti era nudo come un verme e sbavava vergognosamente alla vista di Mycroft che si spogliava meticolosamente. Lestrade può già quasi sentire il tono di oltraggiato disgusto con cui Sherlock gli chiederà se è così debole e patetico da non saper resistere alla minima manifestazione di attenzione nei suoi confronti, se il fallimento di una vuota istituzione, di una convenzione sociale illogica e incomprensibile come il matrimonio può renderlo ancora più idiota, se la solitudine lo ha già trasformato in una meretrice schiava dei propri istinti. E ovviamente Sherlock lo farà davanti a John, e…  
Mycroft scuote la testa, interrompendo i suoi pensieri orripilati: “Sherlock e il Dottor Watson sono fuori Londra per le prossime 72 ore. Abbastanza perché qualunque indizio di questo incontro, come segni, profumi, bruciature da barba e quant’altro svanisca. E tra quattro giorno confido che riuscirà a guardare mio fratello senza che il panico e il senso di colpa siano troppo evidenti sulla sua faccia, Ispettore.”  
Il tono è pratico, e Lestrade lo trova quasi rassicurante. Quasi. Ovviamente Mycroft ha calcolato conseguenze e variabili, probabilmente dal momento stesso in cui Lestrade gli ha proposto una tazza di caffè: non è uomo da indulgere in ispirazioni o impulsi improvvisi, al contrario di Lestrade.  
“Ok. Be’. È bello sapere che almeno uno di noi due ci ha pensato su un minimo.” Si rende conto che non suona molto gentile da dire. “Scusa. Volevo solo dire che…non avevo pensato a Sherlock. Forse avrei dovuto.”  
Mycroft alza un sopracciglio: “Per fortuna-o sfortuna-sembra che invece io sia del tutto incapace di escludere Sherlock da qualunque equazione. Ma non si preoccupi, Ispettore. Non c’è niente di questo piccolo arrangiamento di oggi a cui lei debba pensare, se non vuole. Buona serata,” lo saluta poi uscendo dalla camera da letto.  
Nonostante l’appartamento abbia le dimensioni di una scatola da scarpe, Lestrade non sente chiudersi la porta d’ingresso. Sente però da lì a poco un rombo di motore che mormora ‘auto di lusso’ e sa che Mycroft se n’è andato davvero.  
Lestrade, che era rimasto all’erta e contratto fino a quel momento, si abbandona di nuovo sul materasso, lasciandosi andare a un altro verso di autocommiserazione.  
Anche se Sherlock non lo farà allo spiedo, si è comportato da sciocco: avrebbe dovuto riflettere un minimo sulle conseguenze. Non ha certo bisogno di sperimentare con Mycroft l’imbarazzo che talvolta causa il sesso occasionale, visto che sono costretti a frequentarsi, oltre che a Baker Street, anche per lavoro, di tanto in tanto. Questo non sembra il caso, per fortuna, perché soprattutto ora Lestrade non ha bisogno di quel genere di complicazioni, non quando le sue ore di permesso andrebbero dedicate a documenti e telefonate all’avvocato.  
Lestrade pensa di alzarsi, stringere i denti e mettersi sotto con la sgradevole incombenza, ma si ritrova a sonnecchiare distratto: il suo corpo è rilassato, anche se la sua mente si oppone ancora. Ma non per molto. In fin dei conti è il suo pomeriggio libero, e non c’è niente di male a passare un apio d’ore sonnecchiando, prima di dedicarsi alle responsabilità della vita adulta…  
Lo sveglia il trillo insistente del suo cellulare, alle 19:47, dice il display quando lo recupera con un mare di imprecazioni dalla tasca dei suoi pantaloni sul pavimento accanto al letto. Ma che cavolo…?  
“Lestrade,” biascica.  
“Mi spiace, boss. Brutte notizie,” dice Donovan nel suo orecchio, mentre i ricordi del pomeriggio inondano la mente di Lestrade.  
Donovan scambia il suo gemito per un rimprovero.  
“Non chiamerei se non fosse importante! Abbiamo due corpi, a Fulham, nel parco Parsons Green. Devi venire.”  
Il primo pensiero di Lestrade è di sollievo. Lavoro. Bene. Qualcosa che lo tenga impegnato, fuori da quell’appartamento arrangiato alla bell’è meglio, lontano dai resti della sua vita passata e già che ci siamo anche dal pensiero di Mycroft Holmes che lo guarda soddisfatto mentre Lestrade lo spinge sul letto…cosa che gli ricorda all’improvviso perché le sue lenzuola sono così poco piacevoli, sotto di lui.  
“Ok, ok, Sally. Arrivo. Dammi un quarto d’ora per farmi una doccia.”  
  
  
Non appena arriva segue Donovan oltre i nastri e gli agenti che bloccano l’accesso alla scena, fino alle due tende impermeabili montate in fretta e furia per proteggere le prove dalla pioggia, nella speranza che non siano già state lavate via dal diluvio che Lestrade ha attraversato per raggiungere Fulham e lo squallido prato incolto tra un parchetto e un gruppo di case.  
Il primo corpo appartiene a un uomo sulla quarantina, lo informa Donovan.  
“Niente portafogli o telefono, ma ha dieci sterline e degli spiccioli in tasca…”  
“È uscito solo per una commissione veloce? Per fare un salto al negozio, tagliando dal parco?” ipotizza Lestrade avvicinandosi.  
Se si fosse trattato di una rapina, il responsabile avrebbe preso il denaro, almeno la banconota.  
“Può darsi. È stato colpito al viso, più volte, con forza, e accoltellato quattro volte,” continua Donovan.  
“Due volte poco sopra i reni e poi altre due al ventre,” interviene Anderson, salutando con un cenno Lestrade.  
“Una stima dell’ora della morte?” domanda Lestrade.  
“Direi due ore.”  
“Difficile che siano più di tre. Prima delle 17.30 questa zona dev’essere movimentata…l’orario di rientro, il parco…” precisa Donovan.  
“Uhmm…”  
I vestiti dell’uomo sono stropicciati e zuppi di pioggia, il sangue attorno alle ferite ha lasciato enormi aloni rosati sulla stoffa. Il viso è tumefatto, quasi irriconoscibile.  
Lestrade non può credere di essere stato così bastardo da provare sollievo alla notizia del ritrovamento del cadavere di quel poveraccio. Aveva davvero bisogno della morte di quell’uomo, del dolore di chi lo aspetta a casa, se c’è, per non pensare al fallimento del suo matrimonio e al casino che è la sua vita? Il pensiero gli gela i polmoni peggio dell’aria umida che li avvolge.  
“Puoi dirmi che cos’è successo, Anderson?”  
“Non aspetti lo strambo, questa volta?” chiede Donovan incrociando le braccia.  
“Sherlock è fuori città,” rispose Lestrade prima di pensare.  
L’espressione di Anderson si inacidisce subito, all’implicita ammissione che Lestrade lo avrebbe chiamato sulla scena, altrimenti: “È una fortuna che il lavoro non si debba fermare per attendere Sherlock Holmes.”  
Lestrade reprime un sospiro.  
“Che è successo a quest’uomo, Anderson?” chiede di nuovo. “L’assassino l’ha colpito al volto, al ventre e poi alla schiena quando ha provato a fuggire?” Magari ha perso il telefono fuggendo.  
“No, no. L’opposto, probabilmente, o non sarebbe caduto di schiena, no? Non ha tracce di fango sul petto,” risponde Anderson. “Deve averlo accoltellato mentre fuggiva. L’ha raggiunto, l’ha afferrato e zack,” mima. “Poi l’ha girato, o la vittima ha cercato di difendersi come poteva-ha un taglio su una mano, anche-ed è caduto a terra. Ma le ferite al volto…sulle mani non ho trovato segni di difesa compatibili con quelle,” aggiunge. “È difficile dirlo, con queste luci e la pioggia…sarò più preciso nel rapporto…ma forse queste sono state provocate post mortem.”  
Lestrade si rialza: “Quindi l’assassino si è accanito su di lui, dopo averlo ucciso.”  
“Personale. Rabbia, vendetta,” fa Donovan, pensierosa. Poi gli regala un ghigno cinico: “Vedi? Non ci serve, lo strambo.”  
Ma non appena mette piede nella seconda tenda, Lestrade desidera con tutto il cuore che Sherlock appaia, contro ogni logica, a dare a tutti degli idioti e a risolvere il caso con un’occhiata, perché l’altra vittima è una ragazza che non può avere più di 22 o 23 anni, e ogni secondo che passa buttata in terra nell’erba fangosa senza che il suo assassino paghi è un oltraggio.  
Anche lei è adagiata sulla schiena, ma non in modo scomposto come l’uomo: ha le braccia distese lungo i fianchi, i piedi uniti. La gola tagliata.  
“Un affondo, non un taglio,” gli spiega Anderson. “E a giudicare dalla posizione del corpo, dalla quantità di sangue sui vestiti e sul terreno…”  
“È stata spostata,” lo anticipa Lestrade, sforzandosi di studiare il viso della ragazza, le sue mani, i suoi vestiti. “Quanto è distante dall’uomo?”  
Donovan risponde che sono 40 metri. A Lestrade sembrava di più, ma il breve tratto tra gli alberi che hanno dovuto percorrere e le luci delle lampade d’emergenza che appiattiscono tutto forse la hanno confuso.  
“Chi è? L’uomo è probabilmente di queste parti, forse anche lei,” dice.  
Donovan scuote la testa: “E qui si fa strano: lei non ha borsa, né portafogli, niente cellulare, niente abbonamenti della metro, niente di niente.”  
Lestrade la guarda: “Niente che ci permetta di identificarla? Questo si direbbe intenzionale…”  
“Già. Un lavoro meticoloso, oltretutto…”  
Lestrade si rimette a studiare la ragazza, rimpiangendo ancora di più l’assenza di Sherlock. Un paio di minuti al massimo, e Sherlock saprebbe dire che lavoro faceva o cosa studiava, dove abitava e con chi, se praticava sport e cosa diavolo ci faceva a Parsons Green tra le 17:30 e le 18:00, l’ora del decesso, tutto guardandole la cerniera del giubbotto, le suole delle scarpe, i capelli…  
Lestrade nota un particolare e indica a Donovan: “È un hijab, quello che indossa?”  
Donovan e Anderson guardano entrambi.  
“Mi sembra solo una sciarpa, boss.”  
È una sciarpa: l’aveva attorno al collo, quando è stata accoltellata. Guardi le macchie di sangue, Ispettore,” fa Anderson con sufficienza.  
“Allora perché le copre i capelli, ora? Non mi sembra sia finita lì per caso, mentre l’assassino trascinava il corpo, vero?”  
La stoffa è sistemata con cura, Lestrade ne è certo, per nascondere i capelli della ragazza. E il corpo è stato composto.  
Anderson osserva con attenzione: “Non può essere finita lì per caso. Ma cosa significa?”  
“Non lo so,” ammette Lestrade.  
Esce dalla tenda sotto l’acquerugiola insistente che continua a cadere. Non ha bisogno di far cenno a Donovan di seguirlo.  
“La nostra mossa?” chiede lei.  
Lestrade inspira: “Chi ha trovato i corpi?”  
Donovan legge sul suo taccuino: “Peter Wald. Ha fatto gli straordinari al lavoro ed è passato per il parco. Ha visto il cadavere dell’uomo e ci ha chiamati. Siamo stati noi a trovare la ragazza.”  
“È ancora qui?”  
“Sì. L’ho lasciato con un paio di agenti e una tazza di tè. Era un po’ scosso.”  
“Andiamo a parlarci.”  
Peter Wald e i due agenti hanno trovato riparo sotto a una pensilina del pullman. Wald sta fumando assieme all’autista dell’ambulanza che sta aspettando l’ordine di rimuovere i corpi.  
“Buonasera, signor Wald, sono l’Ispettore Greg Lestrade. Mi spiace incontrarla in queste circostanze. Le prometto che faremo il possibile per permetterle di tornare a casa presto.”  
Wald mormora un ‘buonasera’ e si aggrappa alla sua sigaretta come se ne andasse della sua vita. Fa il gesto di allungare il pacchetto verso Lestrade, ma lui lo blocca con una mano. L’autista dell’ambulanza, che lo conosce, invece, si affretta a levargli la tentazione da sotto gli occhi dandogli le spalle e spostandosi all’estremità della pensilina. Peccato che non sia neanche lontanamente sufficiente.  
“Signor Wald, può ripetere anche a me di come ha trovato il corpo?”  
Wald racconta a Lestrade quello che Donovan gli ha già anticipato sugli straordinari (“Il mio capo, sa, ha avuto un infarto l’anno scorso, e ora deve prendersela più calma…così si accumula un po’ di lavoro per noialtri, a volte…”) e sul percorso attraverso il parco.  
“Se l’è ritrovato proprio davanti?” chiede Lestrade. “Era vicino al sentiero?”  
“Il…il corpo? No, in effetti, no,” risponde Wald.  “Non sono passato vicino al sentiero, ho tagliato per quel prato. Ma lui era…vicino al passaggio. Voglio dire, il prato non è proprio piano, e viene spontaneo passare dove c’è una leggera pendenza…Lui era più in là, dopo una specie di dosso e non si vedeva bene. Ho pensato che fosse un ubriaco o un senzatetto, e con questo freddo…poteva essere pericoloso.” Wald si interrompe e sbatte gli occhi in modo gufesco. “Così sono andato a vedere. È strano? Che sia andato a curiosare? Insomma, non mi fa apparire…vero, Ispettore?”  
“No, no, tutt’altro,” lo rassicura Lestrade con un sorriso stanco. “Voleva aiutare. E ha fatto bene a chiamare la polizia.”  
Wald annuisce e si aggrappa ancora alla sua nicotina. Lestrade si sente prudere le mani.  
“Vedrò di farla accompagnare a casa, signor Wald. Grazie per la collaborazione.”  
Quando Wald e gli agenti sono lontani, l’autista è risalito sul suo mezzo, Lestrade e Donovan hanno la pensilina tutta per loro. Si godono gli ultimi momenti all’asciutto.  
“Che ne pensi?” chiede Donovan.  
Lestrade inspira a fondo: “O l’uomo si è allontanato dal passaggio più ovvio fuggendo all’assassino, o…”  
“O anche lui è stato spostato,” conclude Donovan.  
Lestrade annuisce e occhieggia il parchetto e poi le case.  
“Quindi, con ordine: recintiamo e battiamo il perimetro del parco, e a seguire le vie circostanti per trovare il luogo del delitto. E dei delitti. Se siamo fortunati, salta fuori almeno il cellulare dell’uomo. Magari anche il coltello.”  
Donovan comincia ad organizzare tutto mentalmente, Lestrade può dirlo dal modo in cui si guarda attorno e annuisce tra sé e sé.  
Lui si gira di nuovo a osservare le case dietro di loro: molte finestre accese, ma poche sagome affacciate sul trambusto della polizia. L’unico vantaggio di quella pioggia, quella notte: tiene lontani i curiosi. Ma se da una di quelle case mancasse qualcuno, da ore, ormai, qualcuno che era uscito solo per pochi minuti, i lampeggianti blu e bianchi avrebbero certamente richiamato qualcuno. Quindi probabilmente il loro uomo abitava vicino, ma non così vicino.  
“Troviamo due agenti per fare il giro delle case, sentiamo se qualcuno ha notato qualcosa o sentito urlare. Magari qualcuno ha incrociato l’uomo o la ragazza.”  
Donovan fa un cenno d’assenso.  
“Io e te ci spostiamo ancora un po’ e cerchiamo da quale casa è uscito quel povero diavolo.”  
Per la ragazza non c’è altro che possono fare, nell’immediato: forse qualcuno la aspetta per cena, o resterà sveglio per controllare che non sfori l’orario del suo coprifuoco…no, è troppo grande per un coprifuoco, Lestrade, dannazione; ma non vuol dire che non ci siano genitori preoccupati ad aspettarla. Domattina controlleranno tra le persone scomparse, ma è più urgente capire dove è morta, ora, prima che sia troppo tardi. Ma dopo ore di pioggia gelata…  
Lestrade scuote la testa: “Andiamo.”  
“Sì, boss.”  
  
  
Note:  
Grazie per aver letto questo primo capitolo!  
La storia è già terminata e posterò i successivi capitoli a cadenza settimanale, salvo imprevisti.  
Ogni commento è ben accetto, specie sulle questioni poliziesche;)


	2. Capitolo 2

## Capitolo 2

  
  
Lestrade rientra nel suo appartamento che sono quasi le quattro, ma la nottata, per quanto difficile e provante, è stata fruttuosa.  
Lestrade e Donovan hanno passato un’ora a bussare casa per casa per raccogliere deposizioni e cercare di scoprire l’identità del morto, quando dallo Yard arriva una segnalazione: Margareth Clarke, in Irene Road, aveva denunciato il mancato rientro del marito, che non rispondeva alle sue chiamate, neppure. La casa è a un quartiere di distanza, e senza la chiamata dalla centrale Lestrade e Donovan avrebbero continuato a cercare per almeno altre due ore.   
Mentre sono in compagnia della donna, l’agente Davies chiama per riferire che hanno trovato un cellulare: reso inservibile dall’acqua, almeno finché i tecnici non vi avranno messo mano, ma che corrisponde al modello che appartiene a James Clarke, assente da casa dalle sei del pomeriggio. Assieme a una descrizione sommaria dell’uomo e degli abiti che indossava quand’era uscito, è sufficiente ad identificarlo senza ulteriori dubbi.  
Vedere una donna ricevere conferma a mezzanotte della cosa di cui ha avuto più paura al mondo nelle ultime ore non è mai facile, e Lestrade preferirebbe non lasciarla fino all’arrivo dei parenti, ma poco dopo arriva un’altra chiamata dal team che procede con le ricerche, e non appena due agenti possono dare loro il cambio nell’attesa di qualcuno che possa condividere con Margareth Clarke il suo shock e il suo dolore, Lestrade e Donovan lasciano Irene Road per tornare la parco e addentrarsi questa volta ancora di più tra gli alberi, fino a una pozza di sangue ed erba smossa.   
Cento metri più avanti, verso il luogo del ritrovamento dei corpi, gli agenti ormai fradici e Lestrade (che non sente più le mani e sta morendo di fame) trovano altre tracce di sangue e segni di trascinamento.  
I due siti vengono recintati e fotografati, ma che ci sia qualcosa di utile per l’indagine, lì, oltre a uno spunto per ricostruire la dinamica dell’azione, è piuttosto dubbio.  
“Va a casa, boss. Abbiamo tutto sotto controllo,” gli dice Donovan dopo che hanno guardato portare via i corpi.  
Attorno a loro, il turno è già cambiato una volta: gli uomini arrivati a mezzanotte resteranno fino alle sette, la squadra della scientifica sta impacchettando tutto. Lestrade è certo che Donovan non se ne andrà finché non saranno davvero tutti ai loro posti, diretti a casa o pronti a presidiare la scena e a difenderla da eventuali intrusi.  
Scuote la testa: “Non ti lascio, Sally.”  
Donovan è il suo Sergente da quasi due anni ormai, ma Lestrade non ama quando lei lo fa sentire vecchio. Anche se lo è. È antico, in confronto a lei.  
“Andiamo. Ti eri preso il pomeriggio, e io te l’ho rovinato,” insiste Donovan, e Lestrade cede.  
“Difficilmente potrei dare la colpa a te, per due omicidi. Ma domattina controllo il tuo alibi. Grazie, Sally.”  
Donovan sorride appena e Lestrade torna a casa.  
Nel frigo non ha niente di sano che sia commestibile nei successivi quaranta secondi, così apre un pacchetto di patatine e della birra che aveva preparato per una serata di programmi sportivi e che avrebbe con tutta probabilità ingollato già quel pomeriggio leggendo i documenti che gli ha inviato l’avvocato di Becky, se la giornata non avesse preso una piega inaspettata in Tribunale.   
Se fosse rientrato a casa alle quattro del mattino quattro mesi prima o appena prima di Natale, quando lui e Becky avevano deciso di riprovarci, nonostante i tradimenti, Lestrade avrebbe trovato in frigo gli avanzi della cena, e avrebbe fatto i salti mortali per non svegliare Becky e le bambine.   
Ma Natale era arrivato, Sherlock gli aveva svelato (di nuovo) che sua moglie lo tradiva e Lestrade rientra in un piccolo e squallido appartamento vuoto ormai da metà gennaio (aveva fatto finta di niente ancora per tutte le feste, perché le bambine potessero godersi un Natale relativamente tranquillo). Quella notte per la prima volta lo colpisce il pensiero che sia una fortuna, vivere solo: se gli succedesse qualcosa, Becky e le bambine non rischierebbero di scoprirlo in piena notte, non c’è nessuno che possa svegliarsi e rendersi conto che Lestrade non c’è, non è rientrato e non risponde al telefono. Se gli succedesse qualcosa, loro avrebbero ancora qualche ora di tranquillità, perché con gli orari assurdi di Lestrade hanno deciso che sia lui a farsi sentire e a chiamare quando ne ha il tempo, e Lestrade non chiama spesso quanto dovrebbe perché è ancora arrabbiato e poco lucido, e se non vuole dire cose di cui potrebbe pentirsi è il caso di limitare le opportunità di farlo.  
Dopo mangiato si spoglia del resto dei suoi abiti fradici e si butta sotto la doccia, calcolando che potrebbe riuscire a dormire addirittura tre ore, se si sbriga. Il getto d’aria calda è paradisiaco e Lestrade si lascia andare a un sospiro che è quasi un gemito, mentre lo scroscio ritmico sulle piastrelle e il vapore rallentano i suoi pensieri, smussano gli angoli della sua ansia.  
L’inaspettato sollievo dell’appartamento vuoto perde il suo contorno di paura e la sua mente gli ricorda che quel pomeriggio non lo era affatto: c’era Mycroft Holmes, con lui. Dio, ha invitato Mycroft da lui. Si è fatto una sveltina con Mycroft.  
Il concetto è piacevole ed esilarante, ora, complice la stanchezza, probabilmente.  
Il concetto gli manda anche una scarica di eccitazione dallo stomaco dritto fino all’inguine. È stato un incontro breve e frettoloso, tra due uomini che non hanno alcuna confidenza dal punto di vista fisico: Lestrade non si è preso del tempo per toccare, stringere, accarezzare, non ha lasciato succhiotti, crede di non averlo baciato neanche più dello stretto necessario, e Mycroft a sua volta non è stato particolarmente espansivo, ma al ricordo del pomeriggio Lestrade si ritrova improvvisamente duro.   
Il fascino sta nel fatto che è stato veloce, soddisfacente e senza conseguenze: “Non c’è niente di questo piccolo arrangiamento di oggi a cui lei debba pensare, se non vuole,” ha detto Mycroft.   
Ma se Lestrade vuole può ripensarci, decide, appoggiando una mano alle piastrelle del muro della doccia e prendendosi il pene con l’altra, mentre il getto d’acqua lo colpisce tra le scapole. Può ripensare a come Mycroft si è aggrappato alle sue spalle mentre Lestrade incombeva su di lui, sfregando il suo cazzo contro quello di Mycroft, mentre li stringeva e masturbava entrambi, inchiodando l’altro al letto col suo peso e con la mano che gli affondava nel fianco…Nella doccia, Lestrade affonda nel suo pugno ripensando a com’è venuto sul petto di Mycroft, a come la sua presa si è fatta più scivolosa e veloce, quando Mycroft ha posato la sua mano su quella di Lestrade per chiedergli di accelerare e finire a sua volta.  
L’orgasmo gli strappa un grugnito soffocato. Il suo sperma macchia le piastrelle, ma è un disastro a cui è facile porre rimedio.  
Quel pomeriggio, dopo essere venuto, Mycroft si è districato da Lestrade, e si è chiuso in bagno per ripulirsi. Ne è emerso in meno di cinque minuti e si è rivestito con cura.   
Tutto lì. Pulito e senza pensieri.  
Lestrade si lava in fretta, esce dalla doccia e barcolla a letto. Niente potrebbe tenerlo ancora sveglio.  
  
Mentre entra allo Yard con due enormi tazze di caffè in mano, Lestrade riflette che è allo stesso tempo come se non ci mettesse piede da giorni e come se ne fosse appena uscito: il caos controllato alle scrivanie, il continuo andirivieni di agenti e civili sono immutati, ma Lestrade non mette effettivamente piede nel suo ufficio da più di 24 ore, e di quei tempi è un evento raro come vedere Sherlock senza John.  
Manca ancora qualche minuto alle 8, ma Donovan è già alla sua scrivania.   
Lestrade scuote la testa, allungandole il suo caffè: “Perché non sono sorpreso di trovarti?”  
Donovan lo afferra continuando a battere sulla testiera con una mano sola: “Perché sai che fantastico poliziotto sono e quanto sei fortunato ad avermi.”  
“Giusto. Ti apprezzo quanto meriti?”  
“Neanche lontanamente. Ma ci arriveremo,” risponde Donovan, e fa finalmente una pausa per prendere un sorso di caffè.  
“Novità?” domanda Lestrade, appoggiandosi alla scrivania e sbirciando lo schermo del computer.  
Donovan scuote la testa: “Niente di rilevante. La scientifica vuole tornare sulla scena più tardi, e penso che dovremmo aggregarci. Vedere se con la luce salta all’occhio qualcosa di nuovo…”  
“Buona idea. Le autopsie?”  
“Nel tardo pomeriggio, si spera. Non prima.”  
Lestrade sospira: non sono i soli ad essere sovraccarichi di lavoro, e al St. Bart si fanno sempre in quattro per la loro divisione (soprattutto Molly. Soprattutto per via di Sherlock), quindi non hanno davvero di che lamentarsi.  
“Chi sta lavorando al cellulare di James Clarke?”  
“Jeff, ma solo da stamattina. E con da stamattina intendo dalle 11...aveva la faccia da torneo online,” fa Donovan con espressione eloquente.  
Lestrade trattiene un ghigno.  
“Tu invece che fai qui dall’alba?” domanda poi, accennando allo schermo, anche se se ne già fatto un’idea.  
“Controllo le denunce di persone scomparse, per vedere se la ragazza salta fuori. Nessun risultato, finora.”  
Lestrade si stringe nelle spalle: “Nessuno di noi si aspettava che fosse facile, giusto? Può essere troppo presto perché qualcuno abbia notato la sua scomparsa, specie se viveva da sola.” Non è affatto inaspettato, che non siano ancora riusciti a scoprire nulla sulla ragazza ma il pensiero brucia sgradevolmente nella mente di Lestrade. “Controlleremo di nuovo più tardi. Niente di utile dalle deposizioni di ieri sera? Nessuno che l’ha incrociata? Chi se n’è occupato?”  
“Davies e Tennyson. Ma siamo solo all’inizio,” risponde Donovan.  
Lestrade annuisce: “Certo. Fatti mandare dal Bart una foto della ragazza da far vedere in giro e rimandali a Fulham.” Sospira e finisce il suo caffè. “Procurane una anche a noi.”  
“Sicuro.”  
Un’ora dopo, di nuovo a Parsons Green, Lestrade guarda Anderson e gli altri della squadra e si domanda se il loro zelo sia del tutto slegato dalla necessità di riuscire a risolvere il caso senza Sherlock, per una volta che il consulente investigativo non è coinvolto; se il caso non sia diventato un punto d’orgoglio; o se invece la moglie di Anderson sia di nuovo fuori città e lui stia cercando di far colpo su Donovan dimostrandosi stakanovista quanto lei.  
Il pensiero ne richiama un altro e poi un altro ancora, e in un attimo Lestrade sta ripensando a tutte le volte che _lui_ era fuori città, o bloccato allo Yard o in qualche appostamento interminabile mentre Becky…  
Per fortuna Donovan lo costringe a concentrarsi sul lavoro: “Sappiamo che entrambi i corpi son ostai spostati. Nel quadrante 4H c’è la macchia di sangue più grande, che corrisponde a dove è morta la ragazza.” Donovan indica i cartellini gialli e i fili che sezionano il parchetto. Alla luce del giorno sembra ancora più piccolo e spoglio. “In 12C invece abbiamo tracce di sangue di James Clarke, fango smosso e segni più profondi di trascinamento.”  
“James Clarke era più pesante, l’assassino l’ha trascinato per un tratto più breve,” commenta Lestrade.  
“Lei invece era ben nascosta, anche se le distanze non sono poi granché,” aggiunge Donovan.  
All’assassino, sotto la pioggia, al buio, con il terrore di essere scoperto devono essere sembrate interminabili, invece.  
“Ok. Quindi l’assassino accoltella lei alla gola, James Clarke fugge. Viene inseguito e ucciso qui.” Lestrade si sposta veloce verso il punto che Donovan ha indicato. “L’assassino si accanisce sul corpo, poi lo posta dietro il dosso.”  
“Poi sposta anche lei, le svuota le tasche, prende la borsa…”  
“Compone il cadavere e le copre i capelli,” finisce Lestrade. Fissa Donovan: “L’assassino la conosceva, Sally. Ne sono certo.”  
“Dici che è venuto per lei, e James Clarke ha assistito per caso? Non spiega, boss: questo tizio ha infierito sulla faccia di Clarke.” Donovan scuote la testa. “E la ragazza non è dei dintorni, che ci faceva qui?”  
Lestrade, che si è accosciato per studiare l’erba rovinata, si rialza: “Senti qui: entrambi i delitti presentano dettagli che li fanno sembrare passionali, no? Una cosa personale. E se lo fossero entrambi? Se Clarke e la ragazza si conoscessero?”  
“Credi che avessero una relazione?” chiede Donovan.  
“Non lo so. Credo che dovremmo parlare ancora con Margareth Clarke,” risponde Lestrade, senza guardare il suo sergente.  
Fa una smorfia mentre lo dice, e una parte di lui non vorrebbe nemmeno dirlo, come se evitare di menzionale l’adulterio altrui potesse portare del buono a lui. Oh, dio, e se non riuscisse più a pensare ad altro? Se il modo in cui Becky ha distrutto la sua fiducia l’avesse reso paranoico e fissato? Solo due minuti fa adocchiava Anderson con sospetto…  
“Possiamo provare a indagare in quella direzione,” replica Donovan piano, sbirciandolo.  
“Che c’è?”  
“Mi sembra solo strano che tu proponga di chiederlo alla moglie di Clarke. Un po’ brutale. Molto poco da te. Molto da Sherlock.”  
“Non intendo entrare in casa della vedova come una furia sventolando la foto di un cadavere strillare ‘suo marito la tradiva con una ragazza con la metà dei suoi anni e forse è morto per questo!’ Pensi che io tra tutti non capisca la necessità di un po’ di tatto riguardo l’infedeltà?” sbraita quasi Lestrade.   
Serra gli occhi, si stringe la base del naso tra le dita. Dov’è finita tutta la rilassatezza di quella mattina?  
“È un tentativo di identificare la ragazza,” riprende, con tono forzatamente calmo. “L’unica cosa che abbiamo chiesto alla signora Clarke è se il marito aveva appuntamento con qualcuno, ieri notte. Dobbiamo andare più a fondo, su di lui.”  
“Anche se quei due avevano una relazione, la moglie potrebbe non saperne niente,” obbietta Donovan.  
“Cominciamo da qui,” fa Lestrade, “e quando avremo accesso al cellulare di James Clarke vedremo se c’è dell’altro.”  
“D’accordo, boss. Anche se non capisco che hai da strillare, ti ho dato ragione,” risponde Donovan avviandosi alla macchina scuotendo la testa.”  
“Scusa, Sally.”  
“Hai dormito poco,” fa lei con fare conciliante.  
“Sono state 48 ore strane,” corregge Lestrade. “Andiamo.”  
Margareth Clarke sembra a malapena padrona di sé, e Lestrade si ripromette di ritardare il più possibile il momento in cui le permetteranno di vedere i resti del marito: faranno l’identificazione ufficiale tramite le cartelle mediche, se sarà necessario.   
Ma almeno la donna non è da sola, oggi. L’hanno raggiunta la sorella e il cognato e nel pomeriggio arriverà il resto della famiglia, spiega a lui e Donovan la sorella stessa, che ha un figlio adolescente e una piccola a scuola, in questo momento. Lestrade le assicura che faranno il possibile per fare in fretta e non turbare Margareth Clarke più del necessario, e lui e Donovan sono ammessi al cospetto della donna nel soggiorno.  
Margareth Clarke tiene una tazza di tè tra le mani malferme e ha lo sguardo perso. Il cognato sembra molto sollevato che qualcuno li abbia raggiunti: il pover’uomo non ha probabilmente idea di cosa dire. E che l’avrebbe, si dice Lestrade. Non è che capiti spesso di dover affrontare una morte violenta, grazie a dio. La maggior parte delle persone non è mai neppure sfiorata, da un evento così inconcepibile. Poi ci sono le persone come lui e Donovan, che ormai potrebbero scrivere uno di quei pamphlet della divisione Risorse Umane su come approcciare le vittime e le loro famiglie. Ci sono le persone come Lestrade, a cui sembra sempre che finisca per importare un po’ troppo.  
“Signora Clarke, sono l’Ispettore Lestrade, si ricorda di me? Questo è il Sergente Donovan…”  
Margareth Clarke alza uno sguardo liquido e vuoto su di lui, poi annuisce.  
“Siamo immensamente spiacenti per la sua perdita…e le assicuro che faremo tutto quanto è in nostro potere per scoprire chi fatto del male a suo marito. So che il pensiero è inconcepibile, che non sembra reale e che quando lo sarà sembrerà impossibile da affrontare, ma non sarà lasciata sola.”  
“Un assistente sociale vi contatterà al più presto, per aiutarvi a gestire questo difficile momento e per fare da collegamento tra voi e l’Ispettore Lestrade,” interviene Donovan.  
“Ma ci sono cose che abbiamo bisogno di sapere al più presto, per cominciare l’indagine,” riprende Lestrade scivolando in avanti sul divano che gli hanno offerto, piegandosi verso Margareth Clarke. “Può rispondere a qualche domanda per me? Se la sente?”  
Margareth Clarke chiude gli occhi brevemente.  
“Sì…sì, Ispettore. Qualunque cosa,” risponde dopo un attimo, con voce flebile e roca. “Tutto quello che vi serve sapere.”  
“Grazie, signora Clarke. Ci sta già aiutando molto,” le dice Lestrade, poi scambia una breve occhiata con Donovan. “Ci ha detto che suo marito era proprietario di un locale, una caffetteria Chelsea, in Dovehouse Street. Ieri non è andato al lavoro?” domanda lei.  
Margareth Clarke scuote la testa: “No, il mercoledì è giorno di chiusura. Di solito James si occupa dei contatti con i fornitori, ma ieri non…non aveva impegni.”  
“Dovehouse Street è in una bella zona. Gli affari andavano bene?” chiede Lestrade.  
“Oh, be’, potremmo dire di sì. Pensavamo di…” Margareth Clarke si interrompe e sopprime un singhiozzo per pura forza di volontà. Chiudi di nuovo gli occhi a raccoglie le forze, prima di continuare: “Pensavamo di comprare un’altra casa, più vicina al locale.”  
“In effetti Chelsea non è vicinissima…”  
“Prima la caffetteria era da queste parti. James ha aperto quella in Dovehouse Street un anno e mezzo fa. Un posto nuovo, un nuovo nome, nuovo personale. Tranne David, lui si è spostato con James.”  
Lestrade continua a prendere appunti: “David? David e di cognome?”  
“Oh…io…in questo momento non riesco…”  
La donna scuote la testa e pare davvero angosciata e Lestrade allunga un braccio per farle cenno che va tutto bene: “Non si preoccupi. Appena le verrà in mente lo appunterà da qualche parte e mi farà sapere.”  
“Ci servirebbe in ogni caso una lista dei dipendenti della caffetteria, signora Clarke, anche di quelli del vecchio locale,” interviene Donovan. “Pensa che li troveremo nei documenti di suo marito?”  
Margareth Clarke annuisce: “Sì, sì, certamente. James…era molto ordinato. Ma gli altri due dipendenti del vecchio locale erano solo due, Clive e Angelica, il figlio di mia cugina e la sua fidanzata. Clive ha cominciato a lavorare con James già ai tempi della scuola,” sorride timidamente.  
Lestrade si muove sul divano, ignorando lo sguardo significativo del suo Sergente. Un dipendente fedele lasciato a casa quando gli affari si sono ingranditi?  
“Perché il figlio di sua cugina e la sua fidanzata non lavorano più per suo marito?”   
Due membri della famiglia che si vedono preferire un terzo collega, un estraneo?  
Margareth Clarke si stringe nelle spalle: “Solo la vita, sa, Ispettore? Ora sono sposati, volevano trasferirsi. Vivono nel Dorset.”  
“Arriveranno stasera,” annuncia la sorella di Margareth Clarke entrando con un vassoio e del tè per Lestrade e Donovan. “Clive ha appena chiamato, Maggie. Stanno volando qui.”  
“Davvero?” chiede Margareth Clarke, coprendosi la bocca con una mano, e stavolta comincia a piangere.  
“Sshht,” fa la sorella, togliendole di mano la tazza.  
“Credete che potremmo parlare con loro?” domanda Lestrade. “Forse potrebbero aiutarci meglio di altri, riguardo i contatti lavorativi di suo marito, signora Clarke…”  
Quando Margareth Clarke si ricompone e risponde con uno sforzo che non vede problemi (la sorella aggiunge che hanno preso entrambi dei giorni di permesso e intendono fermarsi almeno fino a sabato), Lestrade si schiarisce la gola e si prepara.  
Donovan gli passa discretamente la foto della ragazza scattata su un tavolo del Bart, e Lestrade comincia a parlare con cautela: “So che glielo hanno già accennato…c’è stata un’altra vittima, oltre a suo marito. É sicura che lui non avesse appuntamento con qualcuno?” Margareth Clarke scuote il capo. “Ok. Stiamo avendo un po’ di difficoltà ad identificare l’altra vittima. Sarebbe disposta a dirmi se la conosce, se io le mostrassi una sua foto?  
Margareth Clarke pare per un attimo atterrita dalla proposta, poi intreccia strettamente le dita e annuisce: “Se c’è un pazzo che se ne va in giro ad ammazzare la gente in un parco…qualunque cosa, Ispettore”  
Lestrade annuisce a sua volta e la ringrazia. Gira la foto, le dice di non avere fretta, di pensare con calma.  
Margareth Clarke prende la fotto dalle sue mani e impallidisce: “Dio. É…fatta in un obitorio. Anche James…quando credete che potrò…”  
“È troppo presto, temo,” le risponde Lestrade. “So che è difficile, ma le chiedo di avere pazienza.”  
“Riconosce la persona nella foto?” chiede Donovan.  
Margareth Clarke abbassa di nuovo gli occhi, strappandoli dal viso di Lestrade.  
“È così giovane,” commenta. “Mio dio. No…no, scusate, non la conosco. Non posso aiutarvi,” risponde alla fine.  
“Ci sta aiutando,” le ripete Lestrade.  
Quando sono fuori dalla casa scrolla le spalle, non appena avverte lo sguardo di Donovan sulla schiena: “Era un tentativo. Aspetteremo il cellulare di James Clarke dai tecnici.”  
“Però sono venute fuori cose interessanti,” risponde Donovan, affiancandolo verso la macchina. “Il figlio della cugina. Magari nonostante il trasferimento covava rancore, per essere stato licenziato quando Clarke ha deciso di aprire un locale più fighetto.”  
“E decide di ucciderlo dopo più di un anno e mezzo?” replica Lestrade, dubbioso. “Poi stanno nel Dorset…Controlleremo i loro alibi, ovviamente, ma qualcosa mi dice che resteremo delusi.”  
Ma almeno Margareth Clarke non perderà un altro pezzo di famiglia.  
“Torniamo allo Yard?” chiede Donovan.  
“Ci fermiamo per il pranzo?” propone Lestrade.  
Il suo ultimo pasto completo (si fa per dire) sono state le patatine e la birra della notte precedente. Avrebbe bisogno di un pranzo vero, un riposino e una sigaretta. Sospira. Si farà andar bene uno su tre. 


	3. Capitolo 3

## Capitolo 3

  
  
Si fermano a mangiare in un ristorante etnico abbastanza vicino allo Yard da incrociare un paio di colleghi di altre divisioni, con cui scambiano un rapido cenno. Lestrade annuncia che ordinerà un kebab e Donovan alza appena le sopracciglia senza distogliere lo sguardo dal menù, strappandogli un verso esasperato.  
“Che succede adesso?”  
“Niente che mi riguardi,” risponde Donovan.  
Lestrade alza gli occhi al soffitto sospirando rumorosamente, ma cambia la sua ordinazione con un cous cous di pollo. Almeno è carne bianca, e potrebbe non essere un’idea così malvagia fare attenzione a cosa mangia, visto che non c’è più nessuno a farlo per lui, a casa (in giro può sempre contare su Sally, a quanto pare).  
Pranzano con calma ma non restano con le mani in mano, preparando una dichiarazione preliminare per la stampa. Quando sono soddisfatti del risultato (non che voglia dire niente: per quanto caute e scarne le loro parole, i media trovano sempre il modo di ricamarci sopra l’inverosimile, soprattutto da quando hanno imparato ad associare il nome del Detective Ispettore Lestrade a quello di Sherlock Holmes), Donovan telefona alla divisione Tecnologia i Informatica dello Yard per sollecitare il lavoro sul cellulare di James Clarke. Riattacca in meno di un minuto con un ringhio frustrato.  
“Jeff?”  
“Quell’idiota saccente, sì,” conferma.  
“Sii professionale, Donovan,” la rimprovera Lestrade.  
Lo fa anche tutte le volte che il suo Sergente se la prende con Sherlock, ma in quei casi le sue parole non fanno mai presa.  
“Non lo sopporto…‘Non lavoriamo solo per voi dei Crimini Gravi, Donovan!’ Se lavorasse, invece di passare la notte a giocare a poker…”  
“Ci parlo io appena arriviamo,” risponde Lestrade, ripensando a quando Sherlock ha dedotto della passione, e finora della fortuna, di Jeff di Tecnologia e Informatica per i tornei di poker online (“Non è evidente? L’aria di generale stanchezza di chi è stato sveglio tutta la notte, ma senza sintomi di consumo di alcolici, o di caffè o altre bevande eccitanti che potrebbero provocare tremori o tic rivelatori…i segni di un indosso prolungato di auricolari e occhiali da sole: potrebbe essere per fare sport all’aperto, ma andiamo, con quell’aspetto flaccido e il pallore malsano? No, vive di notte, gli occhiali servono per coprire parzialmente il viso e la musica negli auricolari per concentrarsi…” “Occhiali e cuffiette per giocare online? Non si vedono solo le carte, sullo schermo?” “Alcuni siti offrono delle vere e proprie sale a cui ci si connette via webcam…ma non è il caso del vostro tecnico: lui lo fa per allenarsi. Alcuni tornei online, i cosiddetti tornei satellite, mettono in palio l’accesso a tornei giocati di persona. Il che ci fa capire che il soggetto è fiducioso nelle sue capacità e ottiene buoni risultati, nel suo hobby. Peccato che la cosa faccia precipitare drasticamente le possibilità che svolga il suo lavoro con un minimo di competenza. Per dio, Lestrade, è davvero a questi soggetti che vi affidate per…”).  
“Posso gestirlo da sola,” ribatte Donovan.  
“Sei già dovuta andare da lui di persona, oggi. Non voglio costringerti di nuovo a stare nella stessa stanza di uno che si è addormentato alle 5 del mattino e quando si è accorto che avrebbe fatto tardi al lavoro ha trovato il tempo solo per il deodorante e non per la doccia,” le risponde lui con un mezzo ghigno. “Lo so che sapresti gestirlo. So che fantastico poliziotto sei,” aggiunge facendole l’occhiolino.  
Donovan sbuffa, ma fa cenno di sì con il capo.  
Rientrano allo Yard alle 14 e mentre Donovan si occupa di inviare la dichiarazione per i media all’Ufficio Stampa, Lestrade scende alla divisione Tecnologia e Informatica.  
L’età media non è tanto bassa (Jeff è più vecchio di Donovan, di questo Lestrade è certo), ma l’ambiente è tanto informale quanto il regolamento di condotta permette, e a volte anche qualcosa di più, il che è grandioso quando tutti sono in buoni rapporti, e rende le cose innecessariamente complicate quando non è così.  
“Lestrade, l’ho appena detto a Donovan al telefono: non ho solo le vostre prove da analizzare. Ho un portatile per Dimmock che appartiene a un paranoico complottista e due hard disk per una frode bancaria da passare al setaccio, e il solito contorno di phishing e furti d’identità…” esclama Jeff non appena Lestrade gli chiede dei progressi.  
“Sai che i casi di omicidio passano davanti a tutti, Jeff, e non è neanche una faccenda complicata,” ribatte Lestrade. “Donovan te l’ha chiesto all’inizio del turno, e io ho bisogno di identificare la vittima possibilmente prima della conferenza stampa.”  
Il suo cellulare manda un bip e Lestrade lo prende. Cazzo. Fantastico.  
“Prima della conferenza stampa di _venerdì mattina_ , cioè domani. Fammi il favore di mollare tutto il resto e di metterti al lavoro sul cellulare di James Clarke.”  
Jeff alza le mani, sbuffando: “Se lei mi fa il favore di levarmi di dosso Donovan…”  
“Preferisci che sia io a starti addosso?!” abbaia Lestrade. “Avrei cose più importanti da fare, come il mio lavoro, ma se devo restare qui a controllare che tu faccia il tuo, allora mi metto comodo! Mi porto giù un po’ di scartoffie e il tuo report di rendimento annuale da compilare, che ne dici?”  
Jeff sgrana gli occhi, sorpreso, e Lestrade si domanda fugacemente perché: non è un segreto per nessuno che lui prenda fuoco facilmente, e davvero, che cosa si aspetta questa gente da un uomo cornuto, in pieno divorzio, e sempre nell’atto di smettere di fumare?  
“Voglio la lista contatti e chiamate di James Clarke, i messaggi e le foto, prima delle 17, perché devo andare al Bart. Siamo d’accordo?”  
“Sì, Ispettore Lestrade.”  
“Grazie tante.”  
  
Il resto del pomeriggio si perde in burocrazia e deposizioni per altri casi, telefonate ai Clarke per avvertirli della conferenza stampa del giorno dopo e sentire se hanno avuto notizie dell’assistente sociale e Lestrade comincia a sentire acutamente il costo che tre ore scarse di sonno esigono dal suo cervello. Anche Donovan comincia ad avvertire la stanchezza e verso le quattro e mezza, quando Jeff arriva con il contenuto del telefono di James Clarke, non gli rivolge più di un grugnito.  
Lestrade recupera dell’altro caffè e cominciano a spulciare i dati seduti ai lati opposti della sua scrivania. Si scambiano un’occhiata ogni tanto, sempre più nervosi, finché Lestrade non perde la pazienza e butta la sua penna sul ripiano.  
“Niente,” mugola premendosi i palmi delle mani sugli occhi, abbandonandosi all’indietro contro lo schienale della sedia. “Un fottuto niente che possa collegare James Clarke alla ragazza.”  
“Dobbiamo ancora controllare quei numeri privati, boss,” risponde Donovan, ma con scarsa convinzione.  
Nessuna di quelle chiamate ha l’aria di essere fatta a un’amante: sporadiche, in orari diversi, troppo lunghe o troppo corte, molte fatte di mercoledì, il giorno che secondo Margareth Clarke il marito dedicava ai fornitori della caffetteria: più probabile che siano numeri privati di contatti di lavoro, di quelli che generalmente non si mettono sul sito o sui biglietti da visita.  
“Troveremo qualcosa,” fa Lestrade, sforzandosi di alzarsi in piedi. “Andiamo a sentire il medico legale.”  
Chiamano quando sono a metà strada, e Molly Hooper li accoglie con due caffè giganti presi da un chiosco invece che dalla caffetteria dell’ospedale.  
“Dio, Molly, sei un dono del cielo,” le dice Lestrade.  
“Oh, figurati, ho fatto una pausa anch’io, così,” risponde lei con il solito sorriso nervoso.  
Il cellulare di Donovan squilla e lei esce a rispondere con il suo caffè e Molly guarda Lestrade un po’ preoccupata.  
“Come…vanno le cose?” chiede impacciata.  
“Sto bene,” risponde lui di slancio, in effetti troppo in fretta, senza crederci.  
L’ultima volta che ha fatto l’errore di crederci Sherlock l’ha sconfessato davanti a tutti, e poco dopo ha fatto lo stesso con Molly. Lestrade a volte pensa che lui e Molly dovrebbero crearsi un gruppo di sostegno per superare le stoccate di Sherlock. Forse lo fanno già, in qualche modo forse tutti loro-lui, Molly, Mrs Hudson, John- sono una rete di supporto, non solo per Sherlock e la droga, ma gli uni per gli altri, a causa di Sherlock. Lestrade si chiede fugacemente se dovrebbero includere anche Mycroft.  
Sospira stanco, lasciando intravedere a Molly come stanno realmente le cose.  
“Tu, invece?” domanda poi.  
“Il solito. Non mi lamento. Mi concentro sul lavoro. Non…quello per Sherlock, intendo, in generale,” risponde lei, tormentando la sua coda di cavallo. “Possiamo entrare?” fa poi, quando Donovan ritorna.  
Molly fa strada nell’obitorio e fino al primo tavolo.  
“James Clarke, 42 anni, raggiunto da quattro coltellate, due alla schiena, una delle quali ha reciso un’arteria addominale, probabilmente la causa della morte, e due al ventre, che hanno perforato fegato e stomaco. Dev’essere morto dissanguato in pochi secondi.”  
“Povero bastardo,” si lascia scappare Lestrade.  
Molly annuisce: “Le ferite sulla schiena sono profonde…le arterie addominali sono vicine alla colonna vertebrale, dev’esserci voluta una lama pesante e una certa forza.”  
“Se l’assassino inseguiva la vittima può averla colpita di slancio, in corsa,” osserva Lestrade. “È possibile?”  
“Oh, certo, Ispettore. Però, se guardiamo il volto…” comincia Molly, spostandosi lungo il tavolo.  
“Anderson dice che quelle sono state fatte dopo la morte,” interviene Donovan.  
“Sì. E dal contorno della frattura del cranio, io direi pestando…con violenza…con degli scarponi, forse.”  
Donovan fa una smorfia e Lestrade si trattiene solo con grande sforzo. Stringe le labbra e guarda da più vicino dove Molly indica. Sherlock sarebbe praticamente coricato sul corpo, con la sua lente d’ingrandimento.  
“Qui, vedete? La coltellata che ha reciso fino alla colonna può essere stata fatta sfruttando lo slancio, ma questo ha richiesto forza…il piede è calato dall’alto, quasi perpendicolare, vedete questo segno?”  
“Ho visto anche troppo,” fa Lestrade secco, allontanandosi. “Scusa.” Si schiarisce la gola. “Ok, coraggio. Un uomo, allora, che indossa scarponi. Doveva essere coperto di sangue,” commenta rivolto a Donovan. “Forse in giro non c’era nessuno perché era una serata piovosa e James Clarke è uscito durante una tregua improbabile, ma di sicuro l’assassino non si è allontanato in metro o in bus. Aveva parcheggiato lì vicino?”  
“Non tanto vicino, a quanto pare…le CCTV che riprendono il parco sono state inutili: nessuno ha parcheggiato e poi è entrato dall’ingresso principale o dalla strada dietro il prato,” risponde lei. “Potremmo controllare le riprese delle altre telecamere in un raggio più ampio, ma col buio e la pioggia battente, anche se il nostro uomo fosse stato coperto di sangue non è detto che riusciremmo a capirlo, dai video.”  
Lestrade scuote la testa: “Farò comunque richiesta per le registrazioni. Potremmo essere fortunati.”  
“Volete vedere la ragazza?” chiede Molly. “Jane Doe. Afrolondinese. Età stimata tra i 21 e 24 anni. Una frattura al polso che risale a circa 5 anni fa, generalmente in perfetta salute. Morta per asfissia quando la lama ha reciso l’arteria carotidea e perforato la trachea.”  
Lestrade sospira: “Non puoi dirci nient’altro, Molly? Non riusciamo a identificarla…”  
“Oh, non saprei…potrei azzardare che faceva sport regolarmente o quanto meno aveva uno stile di vita sano. I vestiti che indossava non sembrano costosi, né tanto ricercati. Scarpe comode. Non so,” Molly stringe le spalle con un sorriso esitante. “Davvero, non sono Sherlock. Avete provato a chiedere a lui?”  
Donovan sbuffa e si allontana dal tavolo.  
“Sherlock è fuori città,” spiega Lestrade.  
“Ah, lo avevi cercato?”  
“Me l’ha detto Mycroft, in realtà.”  
“Hai visto il fratello dello strambo?” chiede Donovan girandosi nuovamente verso di loro.  
“Quindi Sherlock è via per conto di suo fratello?” chiede Molly a bassa voce. “È un po’ inquietante, lui, vero?”  
Lestrade non può negarlo, ma detto da Molly, sapendo che è abituata agli standard di Sherlock (di Sherlock accanto a cadaveri. Brrr), suona un po’ ingiusto.  
“L’ho incontrato per caso in Tribunale, prima che si aprisse il caso. E non ho chiesto dove fosse Sherlock perché all’epoca mi è sembrato un regalo inaspettato, non averlo tra i piedi. A caval donato…” risponde a entrambe.  
In effetti, Sherlock potrebbe essere in missione per conto di Mycroft e qualche assurda faccenda di spionaggio, supercriminali e assassini in casinò di lusso. Cavolo, perché pesare a Mycroft gli fa sempre venire in mente 007? Deve concentrarsi.  
Si costringe a pensare e a guardare la ragazza con occhio critico. È giovane, carina, con una cascata di capelli nerissimi e folti, in salute, sportiva, magari solare e alla mano. Perché nessuno ne ha denunciato la scomparsa? Forse è a Londra per lavoro, e la famiglia è lontana, abituata a sentirla solo ogni tanto. Possibile che non conosca nessuno, in città? Niente amici, niente fidanzato o fidanzata…  
Lestrade quasi si strozza con la sua saliva mentre inspira di scatto.  
“Boss?”  
“Greg? Cioè, Ispettore?”  
“I capelli,” tossisce lui. “L’assassino le ha coperto i capelli _perché non sopportava di guardarli_. Cerchiamo un fidanzato o ex fidanzato.”  
Non è certo la prima volta che lo sente: uomini fissati con un dettaglio del corpo delle donne che dicevano di amare, che non sopportano di vedere dopo averle uccise.  
Donovan fa il collegamento con i casi da manuale che ha studiato come Lestrade, poi va oltre: “Nessuno denuncia la sua scomparsa perché chi dovrebbe farlo sa perfettamente che è morta, e non vuole attirare l’attenzione.”  
“E lei deve avere qualcosa a che fare con James Clarke,” dice Lestrade. “Perché lei in zona non abita, nessuno la conosce, ma era nello stesso parco alla stessa ora…deve esserci un collegamento.”  
Come dice Sherlock, le coincidenze non esistono.  
Escono dal Bart con Molly che li saluta speranzosa, risollevati dall’adrenalina e dall’ondata di comprensione, anche se all’atto pratico non è che abbiano fatto chissà che passi avanti.  
“Continuiamo con quello che abbiamo,” fa Lestrade in macchina. “James Clarke, il suo lavoro. Voglio la lista dei suoi fornitori e dei dipendenti, e voglio parlare con il nipote di Margareth Clarke e sua moglie.”  
“Figlio della cugina,” corregge Donovan. “Posso convocarli allo Yard domani, all’una? Dopo la conferenza stampa…”  
“Cazzo. La conferenza stampa.”  
“Eh, già.”  
“Dobbiamo prepararci, per quella.”  
“Devi fare bella figura, boss. Per una volta che Sherlock non è tra i piedi…”  
Lestrade grugnisce: “Proprio una bella figura: due vittime accoltellate in un luogo frequentato da famiglie…”  
“…e piccoli spacciatori…”  
“…e di una non sappiamo ancora neppure il nome! Sarò fortunato se i giornalisti non monteranno un caso stile Jack lo Squartatore,” conclude esasperato solo al pensiero dell’indomani.  
  
Lui e Donovan si richiudono in ufficio a ripassare le mosse fatte finora in vista della conferenza stampa, prevista per le 11:00 dell’indomani, ma alle 20:00 ogni facoltà mentale abbandona Lestrade.  
“Donovan, vattene a casa. È un ordine,” dice stropicciandosi a faccia con le mani. “Io devo andare a morire sul divano.”  
“Cena e vattene a letto, invece,” risponde lei alzandosi. “Domattina rivediamo ancora una volta tutto. Notte, boss.”  
“Notte, Sally.”  
Lestrade riesce a mettere assieme gli ultimi neuroni per guidare fino a casa, e nonostante il consiglio di Donovan, una volta entrato l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è sedersi sul divano, svuotato. Quando si riscuote sono passati almeno dieci minuti e sa che se aspetta di cenare si farà troppo tardi, quindi prende il cellulare e chiama prima di pensarci troppo.  
“Ehi, sono io…volevo parlare un po’ con le bambine…”  
  
Il giorno dopo Lestrade si sente meglio fisicamente, e uno straccio dal punto di vista emotivo.  
Ha preparato la cena (pasta al pomodoro e piselli in scatola) con un groppo in gola, all’idea di Grace che si preparava per andare a letto e Vicky che studiava ascoltando musica. La promessa che ha strappato alla sua futura ex-moglie di passare il sabato sera con le bambine è l’unico pensiero che gli ha permesso di addormentarsi.  
“Hai guardato i documenti?” gli ha chiesto Becky, e ha ragione, è ora che Lestrade li guardi.  
“No. Lo farò. Mi ero addirittura preso…non importa.”  
Meglio non ripensare al suo pomeriggio libero.  
“Non ha senso rimandare, Greg. Prima sistemiamo le cose, prima possiamo fare piani definitivi per le bambine. Ti interessa, questo?”  
“Oh, dio, Becky, come puoi chiedere a _me_ …Li guardo, i documenti, ok? Ho promesso e lo farò.”  
Quindi deve sopravvivere al venerdì con la prospettiva di una serata da passare sulle carte del divorzio e spera con tutto il cuore che le cose vadano lisce, quel giorno. Ma contando che la mattinata ha in serbo per lui una conferenza stampa, e contando che solo Sherlock lo fa sentire più stupido di una stanza piena di giornalisti (poi ci sono le volte che Sherlock lo fa sentire stupido in una stanza piena di giornalisti, ma Sherlock dovrebbe essere ancora via…), forse sono tutte vane speranze.  
Lui e Donovan entrano allo Yard nello stesso momento, ciascuno con due caffè COSTA.  
Donovan scuote la testa: “Non mi lasci mai fare niente di carino, boss.”  
“Tu non sei carina, Donovan. Sei il mio sbirro cattivo,” le risponde lui, cedendo i suoi caffè a due agenti della loro squadra. “Offre Donovan!”  
In un minuto sono al lavoro. Donovan convoca i parenti di James Clarke per le 12:30, sistemano un paio di questioni burocratiche urgenti, e si mettono di nuovo al lavoro sulle dichiarazioni da rilasciare alle 11:00.  
“Dobbiamo assolutamente chiarire che non si tratta di aggressioni casuali o che potrebbero ripetersi in un qualunque altro parco,” ripete Lestrade per l’ennesima volta. “Non vogliamo rischiare un’ondata di panico e le seguenti polemiche sull’incapacità di Scotland Yard di mantenere la sicurezza avendo uomini e pattuglie sulle strade.”  
“Lo so,” risponde Donovan per l’ennesima volta, con infinita pazienza.  
Stanno migliorando, a gestire il nervosismo causato dai rapporti con la stampa.  
“Chiederanno dello strambo,” butta lì Donovan.  
Lestrade geme: “Perché questa gente non concepisce che io faccia il mio lavoro anche da solo, ogni tanto?”  
È ovvio il motivo, in realtà, e lui e Donovan lo sanno benissimo: Sherlock è sempre coinvolto nei casi di alto profilo, e sono i casi di alto profilo che la stampa segue, senza eccezioni.  
Alle 11 meno un quarto, Davies li avvisa che la sala stampa è pronta, e Donovan lo spinge fuori dal suo ufficio: “Vatti a dare una sistemata, boss.”  
Lestrade brontola qualcosa, ma raggiunge il bagno degli uomini per provare a pettinarsi con le dita (un taglio più corto. È l’unica) e sistemare la sua camicia (cravatta? Al diavolo, mica vuole dare l’impressione di tenere di più al suo aspetto che al caso), poi riattraversa il piano per prendere dell’acqua.  
Sta seriamente valutando l’idea di fare una scappata fuori per una boccata d’aria e un po’ di fumo passivo, quando Mycroft Holmes appare davanti a lui, in un completo spigato color sabbia e camicia azzurra, una cartellina di pelle sotto il braccio destro e l’onnipresente ombrello appeso all’altro.  
  
  
Note:  
Mi sento un po' in colpa, a tagliare qui il capitolo. Ma non abbastanza da cambiare ideaXD  
Le CCTV sono le telecamere a circuito chiuso, ma ci eravate arrivati anche senza di me, immagino.  
Non sono proprio sicura che anche in Inghilterra si usi chiamare 'John Doe' o 'Jane Doe' le vittime non ancora identificate...forse è tipicamente americano. Nel caso, scusate l'imprecisione.  
Grazie di aver letto!:)


	4. Capitolo 4

## Capitolo 4

  
  
Cazzo, pensa Lestrade. Cazzo. Cazzo. Ha il cervello vuoto e le orecchie che rimbombano.  
Mycroft lo vede, _ovviamente_ lo vede, e nota sicuramente la sua espressione fissa, perché si limita ad un cenno del capo.   
Sono abbastanza lontani, Lestrade potrebbe limitarsi a ricambiare il gesto senza che la cosa sembri scortese: sono alle due estremità della stanza, una stanza affollata e rumorosa, ed entrambi sono palesemente occupati, e di sicuro Lestrade non si aspettava di vedere Mycroft così presto dopo…be’.   
Davvero, Lestrade potrebbe tornarsene in ufficio col suo bicchiere di carta, invece raggiunge Mycroft dribblando agenti e impiegati, guardando brevemente nella direzione da cui lo ha visto arrivare.  
“Ispettore Lestrade,” lo saluta Mycroft, fermandosi ad aspettarlo.   
Niente traspare dal suo sorriso freddo.  
“Mycroft.”   
Lestrade non vuole che sia strano, tra loro. Può comportarsi gentilmente, no? Gentile non è strano, giusto?  
“Posso aiutarti in qualche modo?” chiede, accennando alla cartellina di pelle.  
Mycroft la scuote con un gesto noncurante: “L’offerta è molto apprezzata, ma il vice-Commissario è stato più che disponibile ad accogliere le mie richieste.”  
“Oh? Hai domato il drago, allora?” ghigna Lestrade.  
Mycroft solleva un angolo delle labbra.  
“Direi di più l’orso…” replica a bassa voce.  
Lestrade si copre la bocca con una mano: “Giusto. Ah, ma io parlo per sentito dire: il vice-Commissario si occupa di faccende troppo in alto per me.”  
“Mere questioni burocratiche, le assicuro,” risponde Mycroft.  
“Mmh…” fa Lestrade, studiandolo. “Prima in Tribunale, ora qui…Sherlock è all’estero…mi viene da pensare che tu abbia inviato tuo fratello ad ottenere l’estradizione per qualcuno. E che ora ti stia muovendo perché la tua gente possa arrestare quel qualcuno qui, in Inghilterra.”  
In Tribunale per il mandato, dal vice-Commissario per comunicargli l’avocazione della competenza per l’arresto…è possibile. Ma magari Lestrade sta di nuovo pensando troppo a 007.  
Mycroft non sorride, ma quello nei suoi occhi è indubbiamente uno scintillio divertito: “Il Ministero dei Trasporti non può effettuare arresti, Ispettore.”  
“Lo scordo sempre,” fa Lestrade alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Quindi,” continua, dopo una pausa per un sorso d’acqua, “stai tornando in ufficio?”  
Mycroft sospira, ed è come se si rimettesse in moto, abbandonando l’immobilità che caratterizza la sua piena attenzione verso qualcosa: “In un attimo. Temo che la mia presenza sia richiesta al più presto per una serie di riunioni che mi assicurano improrogabili. Lei,” e i suoi occhi grigio-blu trafiggono Lestrade, “ha una conferenza stampa, se non erro.”  
Lestrade sobbalza e controlla l’ora: ha ancora cinque minuti.  
“Sì, sì…tra poco.”  
È un congedo, quello?  
Mycroft apre la bocca, ed esita appena: “È opportuno che io vada: mi trovo nella delicata situazione di…evitare il più possibile i contatti con la stampa.”  
“Oh, i giornalisti diventano avvoltoi, quando vedono un dipendente del _Ministero dei Trasporti_ ,” ghigna Lestrade.  
Mycroft solleva un sopracciglio: “È più il fatto che la mia immagina pubblica è _non avere_ un’immagine pubblica.”  
Lestrade annuisce: “Capisco. Ma in questo caso, devi sparire di qui. Tra un minuto questo posto sarà un circo di fotografi e reporter.” Si fa più vicino e indica una direzione: “Da questa parte.”  
Mycroft lo affianca senza protestare.  
Lestrade lo guida fino a una scala di servizio e non appena nessuno bada a loro, apre la porta antincendio e sospinge Mycroft sulle scale.  
“Un ingresso discreto collegato al parcheggio per i testimoni a rischio e i bambini. O anche solo per evitare i giornalisti all’entrata principale,” spiega. “Sulle scale non ci sono telecamere e…” Si interrompe perché si sente scaldare un po’ la faccia. Si schiarisce la gola: “Be’, immagino che non faccia molta impressione a un uomo che può costringere tutte le telecamere di Londra a fissare un muro, se vuole.”  
Senza contare che Mycroft conosce probabilmente a menadito la pianta di tutto l’edificio. Non è stata una grande idea, forse. Ma il pensiero di avere Mycroft Holmes in un luogo appartato…  
Lestrade si riscuote per scoprire che Mycroft lo sta fissando.  
“Questi piccoli segreti hanno sempre una loro attrattiva,” gli dice Mycroft.  
Scendono un paio di rampe e poi entrano in un ascensore di servizio (Lestrade immagina che l’altro uomo non gradirebbe fare altri otto piani a piedi).  
“Quale sarebbe?” domanda in un mormorio.  
Mycroft sorride appena: “Anche se non sono informazioni nuove, di per sé, ne contengono sempre altre: su chi li custodisce, sul perché vengono condivisi…”  
Raggiungono il parcheggio sotterraneo e Mycroft esce dall’ascensore a passo deciso: “Arrivederci, Ispettore Lestrade. E grazie per la via di fuga.”  
Ha già il telefono in mano.   
Mentre le porte si richiudono, Lestrade vede una macchina scura avvicinarsi silenziosa.  
Ha appena il tempo di tornare all’undicesimo piano e di farsi sibilare in faccia “Dove diavolo ti eri cacciato?!” da un’esasperata Donovan, che viene dato in pasto a una stanza piena di giornalisti. Un incubo.  
  
Donovan lo perdona quando è tutto finito, e lui non ha detto stupidaggini troppo grosse (“Ispettore Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes sta lavorando al caso?” “La polizia per ora non si è per ora avvalsa di alcuna consulenza esterna…” “Per ora?”).  
Stanno divorando un paio di sandwich che ha portato Davies prima che Clive Riggs e Margareth Clarke arrivino: i due hanno preferito non assistere alla conferenza stampa, e d’altronde Lestrade lo aveva caldamente sconsigliato.   
“Tutto sommato è andata bene,” concede Donovan, con tono cauto.  
Lestrade annuisce pulendosi la bocca: “Già. Ora speriamo che la scelta non si ritorca contro di noi.”  
Donovan si stringe nelle spalle: “Nah. Mi fido del tuo istinto.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Be, solo quando coincide col mio.”  
Lestrade sbuffa divertito.  
Avevano sperato di scoprire l’identità della ragazza prima di affrontare i media, ma dato che non ci erano riusciti, due erano le soluzioni praticabili: ammettere che non sapevano chi fosse la ragazza, e usare la stampa per lanciare un appello sperando che qualcuno si facesse avanti con qualche informazione per loro; oppure restare il più possibile sul vago e sottintendere di avere una pista che non potevano rischiare di compromettere rilasciando troppo informazioni ai giornalisti.  
“Se non avessimo proprio nessuna idea di come muoverci, l’aiuto del pubblico potrebbe farci comodo,” aveva detto Lestrade, la sera prima. “Ma siamo d’accordo che l’assassino potrebbe essere qualcuno nella sfera di James Clarke, giusto?” Donovan aveva annuito. “E noi stiamo per andare a ficcare il naso nella sua sfera lavorativa…facciamo credere di avere qualcosa. Rendiamo qualcuno nervoso…”  
“E teniamo gli occhi ben aperti per vedere chi si comporta in modo strano.”  
Clive Riggs, cugino della moglie e che aveva lavorato con James Clarke, era il loro primo tentativo, ma il fatto che l’uomo non avesse insistito per avere dettagli e avesse preferito evitare la conferenza stampa non lo faceva sembrare un assassino preoccupato di scoprire fino a che punto la polizia fosse sulle sue tracce.  
Angelica Riggs, la moglie di Clive, alla fine non ha potuto lasciare il Dorset per problemi di lavoro. A Donovan la cosa non è piaciuta, ma dato che l’assassino a quanto pare è un uomo, il suo Sergente si è limitata a controllare l’alibi della donna e si è rassegnata.  
Certo, se non avessero fatto progressi o scoperto qualcosa muovendosi in quella direzione, avrebbero sempre potuto fare un appello ai cittadini…facendo la figura degli idioti.  
Lestrade e Donovan sospirarono all’unisono, formulando probabilmente lo stesso pensiero.  
Si girano quando Tennyson bussa alla porta dell’ufficio: “La signora Clarke e il signor Riggs…”  
“Falli entrare,” ordina Lestrade, mentre fa sparire i resti del loro spuntino veloce e Donovan si posiziona, discreta e silenziosa, per ora, alla finestra.  
“Signora Clarke, grazie di essere venuta…signor Riggs, sono l’Ispettore Lestrade, a capo dell’indagine, e il questa è Sergente Donovan. Accomodatevi.”  
Clive Riggs ha 29 anni e l’aria gioviale di chi è abituato a lavorare col pubblico, ma come Margareth Clarke sembra esausto e appena meno inconsolabile.  
“Ispettore…”  
È più basso di Lestrade, più alto di James Clarke di un paio di centimetri al massimo, ritiene Lestrade, sottile e slanciato. Donovan gli guarda discretamente le scarpe mentre si siede.  
“Ispettore, ho le carte del lavoro di James,” comincia Margareth Clarke. “Clive mi ha dato una mano…sarei stata persa senza di lui,” aggiunge.  
Clive Riggs le stringe la mano e fa un piccolo sorriso triste.  
“Bene. Speravamo potesse aiutarci a fare luce sul lavoro e sui contatti di James Clarke, signor Riggs,” dice Lestrade. “So che ha lavorato con lui sin da ragazzo…”  
Clive Riggs si schiarisce la gola: “Oh, sì. Ero un idiota, all’epoca. Sempre in giro. James mi ha rimesso in riga, tenuto occupato. Dopo un annetto che lavoravo con lui ha assunto Angie e nessuno è più riuscito a schiodarmi dalla caffetteria. Mia moglie,” aggiunge.  
Lestrade annuisce: “Che lavoro fa adesso?”  
“Sono manager regionale di una piccola catena di ristorazione nel Dorset.”  
“Ha messo a frutto quello che ha imparato dal signor Clarke,” osserva Donovan.  
Riggs annuisce: “Angie e io studiavamo e lavoravamo, negli ultimi tempi…”  
“È stato allora che James ha assunto David,” interviene Margareth Clarke. “David Bolton. Aveva ragione, Ispettore, mi è venuto in mente,” sorride appena.  
Lestrade ricambia e accetta il plico di documenti che la donna gli porge: contatti e fornitori, contratti di apprendistato dei vecchi dipendenti e di quelli del nuovo locale, a Chelsea. Con l’aiuto di Clive Riggs Lestrade e Donovan passano in rassegna nomi e numeri di telefono e tra lui e la vedova assegnano un nome e un indirizzo a ogni numero sul cellulare di Clarke.  
Dopo un’ora, Margareth Clarke chiede una pausa per chiamare la sorella e farle sapere che sta bene.  
“Posso accompagnarla a prendere un caffè, nel mentre,” si offre Donovan.  
“Noi possiamo sbrigare le ultime questioni,” fa Lestrade, accennando a sé e a Riggs. “Così poi possiamo lasciarvi tornare a casa.”  
Margareth Clarke lo guarda con gratitudine prima di uscire.  
“È gentile, Ispettore. In effetti abbiamo molto da fare,” dice Riggs, scuotendo la testa. “Tra il funerale, quando ci verrà…dato il via, e tutte le questioni economiche…dopo aver riaccompagnato Margareth a casa andrò fino al locale. Non abbiamo ancora chiuso per lutto, ed è irrispettoso. I dipendenti sanno a malapena quello che è successo, devo parlare con loro. Rassicurarli che verranno pagati anche se chiudiamo, e poi…dovremo decidere cosa fare, della caffetteria.”  
Lestrade annuisce comprensivo: “Immagino che per lei sarebbe impossibile gestire il locale…”  
“Oh, no, dal Dorset? Come?” ride amaramente Riggs. “Il mio è un buon posto, e Angie si trova bene nello studio in cui è stata assunta. Non abbiamo alcun desiderio di tornare a Londra, anche se non sappiamo come Margareth potrebbe cavarsela. Forse sarà costretta a chiudere e a vendere.”  
“Che mi dice di David Bolton? Gli altri dipendenti lavoravano per il signor Clarke da poco, mentre lui l’ha seguito da Fulham,” domanda Lestrade appoggiandosi contro lo schienale della sedia. “Non potrebbe subentrare lui?”  
Riggs sospira: “Be’, forse. Credo sia un po’ giovane: ora avrà 24 o 25 anni. Sono anni che non parlo con David, e magari le cose sono cambiate, ma non mi è mai sembrato che avesse la stoffa del manager…”  
“Non è affidabile?”  
“No, non è quello. É…era, non saprei, lo scoprirò oggi, credo…litigioso, direi. Lui e io non andavamo d’accordo.”  
“Mh. E con James Clarke andava d’accordo?” fa Lestrade, giocando con la sua penna.  
Riggs annuisce con enfasi: “Molto. Avevano molta confidenza. James apprezzava le persone senza peli sulla lingua, e David non si faceva mai problemi. Ci sono cose che uno non osa dire al proprio capo…be’, non David. Direi che erano amici, in un certo senso.”  
Lestrade riflette: lui e Donovan non sono molto diversi. Possono definirsi amici, nonostante tutti i paletti del lavoro e le divergenze di opinioni (Sherlock) e recentemente il terrore irrazionale di fidarsi di qualcun altro che Lestrade sta sviluppando e combattendo strenuamente da quando ha scoperto (di nuovo, cazzo) che Becky lo tradiva.  
Ritorna in sé e lui e Riggs si concentrano nuovamente sulla deposizione sua e Margareth Clarke.  
“Dovremo prima o poi parlare con i dipendenti della caffetteria,” gli dice Lestrade. “Tanto vale che sia oggi che possiamo trovarli tutti al lavoro in un colpo solo. Crede sarebbe un problema?”  
“Oh…non credo. Devo avvertirli?” chiede Riggs, dubbioso.  
Lestrade scuote la testa con il suo miglior sorriso rassicurante: “Accompagni a casa la signora Clarke. Quando arriverà al locale per parlare con i dipendenti, ci troverà lì.”  
“Vi offrirò un caffè,” sorride debolmente Riggs.  
  
Una mezz’ora dopo, quando Donovan rientra dopo aver accompagnato fuori Margareth Clarke e Clive Riggs, Lestrade si alza e prende il suo soprabito: “Ti va un bel caffè costoso?”   
“A Chelsea?”  
“Certo. Gli hai guardato le scarpe?”  
“Derby di camoscio blu. Non mi sembra il tipo che indossa scarponi o stivali.”  
“Già.”  
Scendono al parcheggio e raggiungono Chelsea che sono circa le 15, schivando il traffico dell’ora di pranzo, sicuri di avere parecchio vantaggio su Riggs.  
Lestrade parcheggia non troppo vicino al locale e lui e Donovan si avvicinano passeggiando con calma, riparandosi dall’acquerugiola insistente che ha preso a scendere sotto le tende dei negozi e i balconi della via. La zona è frequentata, nonostante il brutto tempo: gruppi di adolescenti e madri con passeggini li schivano sul marciapiede. Riconoscono il locale da lontano dal nome sulla struttura di un dehors di metallo e vetro dipinto di verde: il Coffe Department.  
Lestrade e Donovan, dall’altra parte della strada rallentano e fingono di esaminare la vetrina accanto a loro, studiando il posto nel riflesso sul vetro. La caffetteria è carina; moderna, ma non hipster, o almeno non troppo, e ben frequentata: nonostante la temperatura, nel dehors ci sono tre tavoli occupati, e un paio di camerieri fanno avanti e indietro ogni pochi minuti.  
“James Clarke deve averci investito parecchio…” commenta Donovan.  
Lestrade annuisce: “Tutti i risparmi che aveva messo da parte col vecchio locale, e trentamila sterline di un finanziamento con la sua banca, che secondo Clive Riggs aveva ripagato entro il primo anno di apertura. Il dehors è stato aggiunto di recente, in vista della primavera.”  
“La vedremo mai, di questo passo?” sospira Donovan. “Andiamo, boss, mi hai promesso un caffè.”  
Entrano nella caffetteria sfuggendo con sollievo all’umidità grigia della strada.  
Donovan sceglie un tavolo non lontano dal bancone e Lestrade va a ordinare.  
Quando la sorridente barista gli serve due cappuccini (uno alla cannella con zucchero di canna per Donovan), Lestrade le sorride a sua volta: “Grazie. Stiamo cercando il signor Riggs per scambiare due parole. Lo state aspettando, non è vero?”  
“Ehm, sì, in effetti,” risponde la ragazza, cauta. “Posso avvertirlo che lo aspettate quando arriverà…voi siete?” domanda, scrutando Lestrade.  
Lui estrae il tesserino: “Ispettore Lestrade. Non siamo giornalisti, e il signor Riggs sa che saremmo passati.”  
La barista annuisce: “Ok, d’accordo. É…per il signor Clarke?”  
“Temo di sì. Lavorava per lui da molto, signorina…?”  
“Banks. Eve Banks.” La ragazza scuote la testa: “Affatto, no. Sei mesi, più o meno. È davvero una tragedia, il signor Clarke sembrava proprio una brava persona.”  
“Ne sono certo. Passava molto tempo, qui?”  
Eve Banks sorride: “Oh, sì. Era qui tutto il tempo, sempre dietro il bancone, mica in ufficio. A volte serviva anche ai tavoli.”  
“Quindi l’ultima volta che lo avete visto al locale…” inizia Lestrade.  
“Martedì. Il mercoledì il locale è chiuso e io e gli altri abbiamo il giorno libero. A volte il signor Clarke veniva lo stesso per lavorare, sa, la contabilità e il resto, o per sistemare il magazzino con David…”  
La ragazza si guarda attorno e Lestrade segue il suo sguardo: quindi David Bolton è il ragazzo che dà loro ostentatamente le spalle mente pulisce la macchina del caffè.  
Lestrade annuisce e ringrazia ancora la barista per le loro ordinazioni, poi raggiunge Donovan al tavolo.  
“Allora?”  
“Tutti i dipendenti ti fissano. Un cameriere è quasi inciampato, per tenerti d’occhio mentre tornavi qui.”  
“Curiosi? O nervosi?”  
Donovan si stringe nelle spalle: “Entrambe le cose, direi. Non è tutti i giorni, che il tuo capo viene assassinato.”  
“Ti piacerebbe, eh?” le chiede Lestrade prendendo un sorso del suo cappuccino.  
“Se qualcuno ti facesse fuori lo inchioderei, boss. Sarebbe il mio primo caso risolto da Ispettore!”  
“Spero di non dover morire, per vederti fare carriera!” grugnisce Lestrade.  
Donovan fa una smorfia: “È più probabile che tu ci rimetta la pelle in una di quelle trovate assurde di Sherlock, e io non avrò neanche la soddisfazione di fargliela pagare, perché suo fratello gli parerà il culo ancora una volta…”  
Clive Riggs arriva quando ormai hanno finito di bere. L’uomo compare dietro il bancone, invece che dalla porta del locale. Deve aver parcheggiato nel cortile interno.  
La barista, Eve, gli indica subito Lestrade e Donovan. Se l’uomo si sente preso in giro dalla loro presenza e dal fatto che non lo hanno aspettato per iniziare a fare domande, non lo dà a vedere.  
“Ispettore, Sergente,” li saluta avvicinandosi. “Ho fatto prima che ho potuto…datemi qualche minuto per avvertire i ragazzi e le ragazze, e per dare il tempo ai clienti già serviti di finire le loro ordinazioni, e saremo pronti per voi.”  
Riggs li abbandona con un cenno, ma uno dei camerieri ritorna immediatamente con altre due tazze di cappuccino, poi gira il cartello sulla porta su ‘chiuso’.  
“Un tipo efficiente, il nostro Riggs,” fa Lestrade, mentre tutti i dipendenti lo raggiungono dietro il bancone per capire cosa sta succedendo.  
“Non si fa scrupoli a comandare,” commenta invece Donovan, mentre Riggs risponde con tono rassicurante alle occhiate preoccupate e scontente dei camerieri e dei baristi.  
“Be’, dev’essere abituato a farlo. Manager in una catena, eccetra…” replica Lestrade.  
“Non puoi venire qui e chiudere il locale! Chi credi di essere? Sono anni che non lavori più per James!”  
Lestrade e Donovan inchiodano gli occhi all’unisono sul barista, David Bolton, che fronteggia Riggs a braccia conserte.  
“Lo so, David, ma non possiamo tenere aperto come se niente fosse, te ne rendi conto?” risponde l’altro con calma forzata tenendo la voce bassa e dando un’occhiata veloce agli ultimi clienti che ancora si attardano. “Mi assicurerò che siate tutti pagati per le prossime settimane, nel frattempo vedremo di trovare una soluzione.”  
“Ti assicurerai? Non spetta a te!” insorge ancora Bolton. “Possiamo andare avanti senza problemi, gestire il posto: chi sei tu per decidere…”  
“ _Margareth_ ha deciso,” lo interrompe Riggs, freddo. “Vuole chiudere, perché ha perso suo marito e ha altro a cui pensare, adesso. La cosa non dovrebbe colpire anche te, visto che conoscevi James da quasi otto anni?”  
Gli altri dipendenti li fissano imbarazzati e anche Bolton sembra preso alla sprovvista, ma si riprende in fretta.   
“James non avrebbe voluto chiudere il locale,” dice con un sorriso storto.  
“Ora devo preoccuparmi di quello che vuole Margareth…”  
“Ah, e credi di farle un favore, chiudendo la sua unica fonte di reddito? Sai quanti soldi perderà in due settimane?”  
“Ora basta!” esplode Riggs. “Dio, David, perché deve sempre essere così, con te? Il locale chiude, e noi risponderemo alle domande della polizia. Se ci tieni tanto a riaprire presto, dammi una mano, invece di far polemica!”  
“No, decisamente le cose non sono migliorate, tra loro, negli ultimi anni,” fa Lestrade e con un cenno invita Donovan ad alzarsi.  
“Questo è l’Ispettore Lestrade, di New Scotland Yard,” lo presenta Riggs, “e il Sergente Donovan,” aggiunge, con appena un attimo di esitazione sul nome. “L’ufficio sul retro è il posto migliore, credo, Ispettore, per sistemarvi…”  
Lestrade annuisce: “A te l’ufficio, Donovan?”  
“Sì, boss,” risponde lei facendosi avanti e facendo cenno al primo dei camerieri di seguirla.  
“Ora che la caffetteria è vuota possiamo anche parlare qui,” spiega Lestrade a Riggs con un sorriso rassicurante.  
L’ufficio del loro capo deceduto è il posto migliore dove Donovan possa giocare al poliziotto cattivo e spaventare tutti come si deve. Il locale accogliente è perfetto per Lestrade e la sua aria amichevole. Ormai lui e Donovan sono una squadra ben collaudata: così dimezzano i tempi, e se è il caso, basta loro un’occhiata per comunicare all’altro che devono scambiarsi di posto alle costole di qualcuno.  
Lestrade chiama l’altra cameriera.  
“Mentre parliamo, signor Riggs, può farmi fare un giro del locale,” suggerisce Lestrade.  
Lui darà un’occhiata intorno, e la presenza di Riggs metterà a suo agio la ragazzina. Lui e Donovan non hanno avuto bisogno neanche di un gesto per concordare di lasciare Bolton per ultimo: i tipi collerici e sanguigni non gestiscono bene le attese, di solito, e quando si scaldano tengono meno a freno la lingua.  
La deposizione della prima ragazza è priva di intoppi e completamente inutile, Lestrade può dirlo dopo le prime domande. No, non conosceva bene James Clarke. L’ultima volta che l’ha vista è stato lunedì, martedì lei non lavorava, e no, non aveva mai pensato che potesse avere dei nemici.  
Lestrade passa al secondo cameriere mentre Donovan chiama la barista che ha già parlato con lui e mentre il ragazzo (Tom qualcosa, meno male che l’ha appuntato da qualche parte) risponde in maniera ancora più irrilevante alle sue domande, Lestrade chiede a Riggs se possono vedere l’entrata sul retro e la zona di carico del magazzino. Riggs li accompagna fino al magazzino, poi Eve Banks viene a comunicargli che Donovan vorrebbe chiarire qualcosa con lui e l’uomo rivolge uno sguardo esitante a Lestrade.  
“Nessun problema,” lo rassicura lui. “Io e Tom abbiamo quasi finito.”  
Il cameriere lo fissa circospetto appena restano soli.  
“La tua collega, Eve, mi ha accennato che il magazzino era affare del signor Clarke e di David, al massimo…”  
“Be’, sì. Riordinare il magazzino è lavoro extra, e di solito uno non muore dalla voglia di farlo. Noioso e…faticoso. Una grana,” risponde Tom Qualcosa, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“A David non dispiaceva, invece?” fa Lestrade, studiando il piccolo locale dalla porta.  
“Oh, si lamentava sempre, ma il signor Clarke non si faceva commuovere. David si lamenta sempre di tutto,” aggiunge, scrollando di nuovo le spalle.  
“Ho visto,” mormora Lestrade. “Non si prende bene con Riggs, eh?”  
Tom sbuffa divertito: “David non si prende bene quasi con nessuno. Anche se non ha tutti i torti, stavolta: questa storia di chiudere il locale…”  
Lestrade sta valutando l’informazione, quando proprio David Bolton passa dietro di loro diretto alla zona carico e scarico. Lestrade tende l’orecchio e sente il beep-beep di un camion o di un furgone in retromarcia.  
“Uh, è arrivato Pete Latimer. Meglio che avverta il signor Riggs,” fa Tom e al cenno affermativo di Lestrade torna alla caffetteria.  
Lui invece si fa avanti discretamente, affacciandosi appena dalla saracinesca.   
Bolton e Latimer stanno discutendo animatamente ma a bassa voce.  
“Cosa diavolo vuol dire, chiuso? La polizia ha chiuso il locale?” sente Lestrade e vede Bolton scuotere la testa freneticamente: “Clive.”  
“Ma che ci fa qui la polizia?!” insiste Latimer con rabbia.  
“Io mi chiederei perché Clive ti ha chiesto di venire proprio quando ci sono i detective…” ritorce Bolton.  
Latimer ammutolisce e Lestrade è certo che Bolton prenderà un pugno, ma l’uomo si volta e fa per risalire sul suo furgone, senza neanche aver aperto il cassone. Riggs arriva in quel momento e si scusa ad alta voce con Lestrade per essersi dovuto allontanare.  
Lestrade impreca mentalmente e si ritira dalla saracinesca appena prima che Bolton e Latimer si voltino di scatto in quella direzione. Fa un paio di passi rapidi e silenziosi verso Riggs prima di rispondere ‘non c’è problema’ con voce normale, per far credere ai due uomini nel cortile interno di non essere stato così vicino da origliare, poi segue Riggs e si palesa.  
Latimer sembra paralizzato, e molto contrariato.  
“Ispettore Lestrade, questo è Peter Latimer, uno dei nostri fornitori storici,” lo presenta Riggs. “Scusa se ho insistito perché venissi, Pete, ma dobbiamo parlare del futuro del locale.”  
Latimer ha l’aria di chi preferirebbe essere a mille miglia di distanza mentre borbotta un saluto. Anche Bolton fissa Lestrade con astio e Lestrade decide che è il momento di parlare con lui.  
Bolton lo segue senza proteste e mentre rientrano alla caffetteria, lui tende ancora l’orecchio e si gira un istante a sbirciare Riggs e Latimer. Il secondo uomo risponde a monosillabi al fiume di parole di Riggs e ancora è palese che non vede l’ora di sparire.  
Lestrade rallenta un poco, con la scusa di frugarsi le tasche alla ricerca del cellulare, e lo studia ancora.  
Ai piedi, Latimer calza pesanti scarponi antinfortunistici.  
  
  
Note:  
Un capitolo leggermente più lungo, con un sacco di personaggi buttati lì, spero non sia stato troppo noioso!  
Latimer è un nome che ho preso da Broadchurch (se non lo avevte visto ve lo consiglio vivamente!) perchè ho scarsa fantasia: disturba che sia un po' simile a Lestrade? Ci si confonde?  
Ah, oggi al lavoro ho avuto il piacere di avere a che fare brevemente con un bambino che poteva essere Rupert Graves a 11 anni!  Splendidi occhioni e capelli castani, carnagione dorata e dentoni per un sorriso da folletto:) Lo condivido con voi, Mystrade shippers, perchè so che capite quanto la cosa mi abbia messo di buon umore!XD  
A presto!


	5. Capitolo 5

 

## Capitolo 5

  
  
“Guarda un po’, boss. Pare che Latimer abbia dei precedenti,” fa Donovan, un paio di ore dopo allo Yard.  
Lestrade alza la testa dai movimenti del conto corrente di James Clarke, interessato: “Per?”  
“Rissa aggravata,” risponde Donovan sollevando le sopracciglia con significato, “e resistenza a pubblico ufficiale.”  
Lestrade fischia piano: “quando?”  
“Dodici anni fa. Neanche Bolton è un santo, però. Un paio di richiami per disturbo della quiete pubblica. È stato fermato fuori da una discoteca dopo dei disordini, qualche anno fa…” continua Donovan.  
Lestrade riflette: dalla conversazione con Bolton non è emerso nulla oltre una certa insofferenza per l’autorità, ma Lestrade deve ammettere che Sherlock anche nei giorni migliori si comporta molto peggio.  
“ _Due_ persone potenzialmente violente nella sfera lavorativa di James Clarke,” insiste Donovan, visto che Lestrade non risponde.  
Lui si riscuote: “Anche Riggs era uno scapestrato. Magari a Clarke piaceva dare seconde possibilità a soggetti a rischio. Dovremmo parlarne con la moglie.” Aggrotta le sopracciglia: “C’è anche da dire, però, che Clarke doveva parecchi soldi a Latimer…”  
Donovan solleva di scatto lo sguardo dallo schermo del pc: “E che aspettavi a dirlo?!”  
Lestrade solleva una mano: “Temevo partissi in quarta come stai facendo. Non siamo sicuri sia un movente: perché uccidere Clarke, e rischiare che il locale chiudesse, se gli affari andavano bene?”  
“Ah, ma era davvero così? Perché il prestito, allora?” persevera Donovan.  
“Quattro dipendenti, l’ampliamento della caffetteria…molte spese,” replica Lestrade, mordendo la sua penna.  
“Precedenti e un movente, boss. Che altro vuoi? Cos’è fuori posto, ancora?”  
“La ragazza,” risponde Lestrade senza esitare.  
La ragazza è ancora un vicolo cieco che non sanno come inquadrare nella faccenda. Ancora nessuna denuncia di scomparsa che sembri ricollegabile a lei, nessuno dei dipendenti di Clarke ha dichiarato di riconoscerla dalle foto.  
Donovan sospira. “Hai le bambine, stasera?” domanda poi. “Bambine…” ripete a mezza voce subito dopo, per sottolineare che non è più il termine adatto.  
Lestrade si sente improvvisamente vecchio di 1000 anni ed esausto.  
“No, domani sera.” Dà un’occhiata all’ora e sospira frustrato: “Mi aspetta una serata di scartoffie, a casa. Come se non fosse sufficiente il lavoro d’ufficio.”  
Come sia riuscito a mantenere il tono fermo parlando delle carte del divorzio è un mistero anche per lui.  
“Non mi dispiacerebbe andarmene a dormire a un’ora decente, stasera,” fa Donovan senza commentare.  
Lestrade ne è molto grato: “Possiamo anche andare, per me.”  
“Posso prima organizzare la sorveglianza per Peter Latimer?” chiede Donovan.  
Lestrade manda un gemito tra il divertito e l’esasperato: “Ok. Come vuoi.”  
“Grazie.”  
“Grazie a te, Sally.”  
Lestrade firma tutte le autorizzazioni del caso e il suo Sergente si prepara a rovinare la serata a un paio di agenti. La cosa lo fa sentire solo marginalmente in colpa: ha perso il conto delle volte che il lavoro ha rovinato i suoi piani per la serata; l’ultima è stata solo mercoledì di quella settimana.  
Lestrade rientra ancora una volta nel suo minuscolo appartamento vuoto, la testa ancora piena del caso.  
Il pensiero della ragazza lo tormenta. Tre giorni e neppure un nome. Ma il giorno dopo è sabato, e Sherlock e John saranno tornati a Baker Street, giusto? Non ha senso ignorare l’aiuto che può venire dal consulente investigativo. E se pure il caso non fosse sufficientemente interessante per gli standard di Sherlock, Lestrade è fiducioso di riuscire almeno a strappargli qualche deduzione sulla ragazza: un po’ perché _come_ sia arrivata lì e perché l’assassino si sia preso il disturbo di vuotarle le tasche (o meglio: _cosa_ di preciso aveva addosso che avrebbe potuto ricondurre a lui) è a tutti gli effetti un puzzle di quelli che riescono a smuovere Sherlock; un po’ perché nonostante tutti i suoi proclami di indifferenza verso gli altri esseri umani, Sherlock prova compassione per il prossimo e l’idea di un assassino a piede libero lo infastidisce tanto quanto ripugna Lestrade; e infine, se davvero Lestrade ha visto giusto e Sherlock era all’estero per conto di Mycroft, il più giovane degli Holmes potrebbe essere propenso ad aiutare la Met anche solo per irritare il fratello maggiore, facendolo aspettare senza motivo prima di rendere conto del lavoro svolto (da quel che Lestrade ha capito negli ultimi anni, Mycroft è tanto appassionato di debriefing quanto Sherlock sembra offeso e oltraggiato alla prospettiva di soffermarsi su qualcosa che il suo brillante cervello reputa concluso).  
L’idea di poter contare sull’aiuto di Sherlock, o quantomeno di avere ancora qualche carta da giocare, aiuta Lestrade a rilassarsi un poco. Ride un po’ di se stesso al pensiero di aspettare con trepidazione un viaggio a Baker Street: la dice lunga sulla sua rete di amicizie e frequentazioni degli ultimi mesi.  
Potrebbe persino incontrare Mycroft, a Baker Street, gli suggerisce d’un tratto il suo cervello mentre mette il cellulare in carica sul comodino della camera da letto. Il pensiero gli annoda lo stomaco e immagini e ricordi di quel mercoledì pomeriggio gli affollano la mente, mentre se ne sta seduto proprio dove ha spinto Mycroft sulla schiena e…  
Le sue dita si contraggono senza pace sulla stoffa del suo completo da lavoro e quel vago senso di trepidazione non si calma neppure quando si cambia, indossando dei pantaloni di felpa e una maglietta. È eccitato e imbarazzato allo stesso tempo: l’idea di masturbarsi ancora ripensando a mercoledì pomeriggio gli appare un po’ patetica. Ma mai come il suo comportamento quel giorno, appena prima della conferenza stampa, precisa crudelmente la sua testa.  
Lestrade chiude gli occhi arrossendo al pensiero.  
“Cazzo,” gli sfugge di nuovo, a bassa voce.  
Non ha resistito alla tentazione di raggiungere Mycroft, di parlare con lui. E se quel mattino si è convinto (quasi) che è stato solo per sincerarsi che le cose tra loro non fossero improvvisamente diventate strane, ora la sua immaginazione gli offre frammenti di scenari alternativi di lui e Mycroft sulle scale di servizio: Mycroft contro il muro e Lestrade premuto su di lui, cartellina e ombrello in terra, privi di importanza; la testa di Mycroft rivolta verso il basso perché Lestrade possa baciarlo, le sue mani sulle sue spalle, e quelle di Lestrade nella sua giacca, sotto il panciotto, a sentire il calore della pelle attraverso la camicia azzurra.  
Lestrade si alza di scatto scuotendo la testa e scuotendosi via da dietro le palpebre chiuse quella ridicola fantasia. Torna in soggiorno e accende la televisione per avere del rumore di sottofondo nell’appartamento vuoto.  
Che diavolo gli prende? Quello che più aveva apprezzato dell’incontro con Mycroft (oltre al sesso, ovvio) era che non ci sarebbero state conseguenze. E così era stato, no? Si erano visti quel mattino e Mycroft era stato cortese, snob e inarrivabile come ogni altra volta negli ultimi 5 (6?) anni.  
Lestrade aveva apprezzato il principio di un incontro casuale destinato a non ripetersi.  
Tranne che…forse non avrebbe detto di no, a un’altra performance.  
Non era poi tanto strano, no? È il problema del sesso: il corpo ne ha bisogno regolarmente, quando si incomincia (o ricomincia, nel suo caso) a farlo. E Lestrade è…be’, è solo, dannazione, e da mesi non dorme accanto a qualcuno, dopo 15 anni di matrimonio. Davvero si è aspettato che qualche scampolo di calore e attenzione non sottolineassero tutto quello che ora manca nella sua vita? Che patetico idiota bastardo.  
E se pure fosse in grado di avere una relazione sessuale senza sviluppare una certa forma di attaccamento (come Becky. Ah, ah), dubita che Mycroft sarebbe interessato. Lui sembra proprio il tipo che riesce a mantenere il distacco necessario, e che non torna mai sui suoi passi. Come probabilmente è giusto che sia.  
È di Lestrade, il problema: è il divorzio che lo rende così emotivo, avido di contatto e incapace di fiducia allo stesso tempo. Deve prendersela comoda, lasciar passare le settimane e i mesi e affrontare al meglio la cosa, per il bene delle bambine.  
Sospirando, Lestrade si trascina in cucina. Pesca dal frigo una birra e le carte dell’avvocato dal cassetto in cui le ha relegate da due settimane. Stringe i denti e si mette al lavoro.  
  
Ancora una volta l’universo ride delle speranze di Lestrade.  
Ha osato avere delle aspettative sull’incontro con Sherlock a Baker Street? Eppure avrebbe dovuto imparare, ormai.  
“Non fa che deluderti,” lamenta sempre Donovan, ma la realtà è che Sherlock ricorda a Lestrade quanto poco controllo lui abbia sul mondo: la sua autorità, la sua responsabilità e il suo impegno non fanno presa su Sherlock come sui membri della sua squadra, non più di quanto farebbero presa sul temporale, non più di quanto impressionerebbero le stagioni.  
Lestrade ha aspettato che fossero le 10 passate, prima di bussare al 221b, immaginando che i due coinquilini potessero essere fuori gioco per la stanchezza, prima. E John ha davvero l’aria di chi è sveglio da poco e dopo una tazza di tè se ne tornerebbe volentieri a letto; mentre Sherlock, Lestrade può dirlo subito, è di umore _velenoso_.  
Se ne sta sulla sua poltrona in vestaglia, pizzicando con grazia le corde del suo violino.  
Mentre John gli augura il buongiorno e gli offre una tazza di tè, Sherlock lo fulmina: “Sapevi che saremmo rientrati oggi.” Stringe gli occhi, intento: “Sei preoccupato e non hai dormito a sufficienza negli ultimi giorni: oltre alle solite noiose questioni personali che ti spingono all’autocommiserazione, sei nel mezzo di un caso. Ma sono giorni, come ho detto, e anche se non ne capisci nulla, vieni a cercarmi solo oggi. Dopo le 10, per non svegliare John. _Sapevi_ che eravamo via.”  
Lestrade stringe le labbra e inghiotte le prime parole che gli affiorano dal cuore. Cosa non darebbe per una sigaretta, ora.  
“Sì, lo sapevo.”  
È anche arrivato sul tardi per avere il tempo di passare allo Yard, spulciare le ultime denunce di scomparsa (inutilmente), recuperare le foto e il fascicolo del caso per Sherlock e sopportare Donovan che lo fissava scuotendo la testa con rimprovero, all’annuncio che sarebbe venuto a Baker Street.  
“ _Come_ lo…oh, certo!” esclama Sherlock balzando via dalla poltrona a andando a posare il violino.  
Lestrade sorride appena della sua irritazione.  
“Me l’ha detto Mycroft,” conferma. John gli allunga il suo tè. “Grazie, amico.”  
“E perché hai incontrato mio fratello, Lestrade?” lo interroga Sherlock e Lestrade si blocca per una frazione di secondo, ricordando il panico che lo aveva sopraffatto al pensiero che Sherlock scoprisse di lui e Mycroft.  
Come aveva detto, Mycroft? Che dopo quattro giorni il panico e il senso di colpa non sarebbero stati così evidenti sulla sua faccia? Lestrade può solo sperarlo.  
“Sherlock, sei scortese e innecessariamente rumoroso,” lo rimprovera John.  
“John, devo sapere in che modo Mycroft si intromette nella mia vita!” ribatte Sherlock e John sbuffa.  
Sherlock torna alla carica: “Allora, Lestrade, dove vi siete visti? Ah, ovviamente. In Tribunale,” si risponde da solo subito dopo.  
John sospira: “Fa così perché Mycroft lo ha costretto ad accettare un caso da lui, e poi è venuto a recuperarci all’aeroporto, così Sherlock non ha potuto fare giochetti…Dio, Greg, non immagini cosa sono quei due assieme, dopo un volo di 11 ore,” spiega e Lestrade si lascia sfuggire un ghigno.  
“Ne ho una vaga idea,” risponde a bassa voce.  
Una volta si è ritrovato ad accettare un passaggio a casa da Mycroft dopo che Sherlock era stato dimesso da due estenuanti giorni in ospedale.  
Sherlock fissa oltraggiato il suo coinquilino e Lestrade si concentra: “Hai ragione, comunque. Ho un caso.”  
Sherlock fa un gesto spazientito con la mano: “Certamente noioso. Lo risolverai con un po’ di sano lavoro di polizia alla vecchia maniera. Continua con l’ottimo lavoro,” conclude con indifferenza, afferrando il laptop di John dal pavimento accanto alla poltrona.  
Lestrade trattiene un ringhio spazientito.  
“C’è un dettaglio che potrebbe interessarti, e non mi sembra che tu sia occupato. Non stai neanche litigando con tuo fratello: stai solo tenendo il broncio perchè stavolta ti ha fregato.”  
Gli occhi di Sherlock lampeggiano pericolosamente, poi il consulente investigativo ricompone una maschera di dignitosa indifferenza: “Non si scaccia la noia con la noia, Lestrade.”  
“Ma ti piace sempre dar sfogo alla noia sottolineando quanto sono idiota e quanto sono fuori strada,” ribatte Lestrade buttandogli in grembo le foto della scena del delitto.  
Le dita di Sherlock fremono impercettibilmente sui tasti del laptop e i suoi occhi abbandonano per una frazione di secondo lo schermo ancora buio.  
John fa un cenno discreto a Lestrade e si sposta verso la cucina. Lestrade lo segue buttando un occhio a Sherlock.  
“Dagli un minuto,” sussurra John. “Appena risolto un caso non c’è niente di cui abbia più bisogno di un altro mistero…”  
Lestrade scuote la testa: “Già. E, credici o no, ma è migliorato, da quando ti conosce.”  
John sorride: “Lo so.” Si tiene un attimo occupato col suo tè, poi scruta Lestrade con attenzione: “E, a parte il caso…come vanno le cose, Greg?”  
Lestrade inspira a fondo, studiando il soffitto: “Bene, John. Io…ovviamente è dura, ma…va bene. Stasera vedo le bambine.”  
“Oh, grandioso.”  
“Sì, non vedo l’ora.”  
“Se una di queste sere ti va una pinta, fammi uno squillo, ok?”  
“Ok, John. Grazie, ma non ti devi preoccupare, d’accordo?”  
L’idea di avere il supporto e l’amicizia di John è piacevole, sulla carta, ma il buon dottore (come lo chiama Mycroft) è davvero troppo vicino a Sherlock, e aprirsi con lui a Lestrade sembra pericolosamente simile ad offrire il fianco alle stoccate noncuranti di uno Sherlock annoiato, e non è sicuro di poterlo sopportare, in questo momento. Preferisce la presenza nervosa e poco pressante di Molly, se deve scegliere, ma in realtà crede che la cosa migliore sarebbe cavarsela da solo, farsi bastare la _possibilità_ dell’appoggio degli amici.  
Fa un cenno del capo a John e beve il suo tè. Rientra in soggiorno e cerca di non apparire troppo soddisfatto (o sollevato?) alla vista di Sherlock che esamina le foto di James Clarke e della ragazza sulla scena del delitto.  
“Allora?” chiede ad alta voce.  
Sherlock sbuffa, gettando le foto nel fascicolo e chiudendolo: “Come dicevo. Noioso. Dovrebbe essere ovvio persino per voi.”  
“Illuminami. Cosa puoi dirmi di loro?”  
Sherlock unisce la punta delle dita e lo guarda. I suoi occhi scintillano brevemente: “L’uomo ha più di 40 anni, 42 probabilmente, ma ne dimostra qualcuno di più. Lavoro stressante, ma remunerativo…un piccolo imprenditore. Indugiava col cibo ma non aveva altri vizi, non fumava, nonostante il lavoro lo rendesse nervoso: guardate le unghie. Forse il lavoro aveva a che fare col gusto, ma non ha le mani di un cuoco…proprietario di una torrefazione, o di una caffetteria. Sposato da tempo, niente figli, abitava a meno di un chilometro dal luogo in cui è stato ucciso.” Sherlock scaglia un’occhiata penetrante a Lestrade.  
“Sappiamo che è stato spostato,” lo anticipa lui.  
“Meno male. Anche un incompetente come Anderson non avrebbe potuto sbagliare, su questo…”  
“Senti, Sherlock, sappiamo abbastanza di James Clarke. Pensiamo che l’assassino sia qualcuno che lo conosceva per lavoro.”  
“Ovviamente. Chi altro dovrebbe essere? Non aveva tresche.”  
“Sul serio?” chiede Lestrade, con foga. “E la ragazza? Che puoi dirmi della ragazza?”  
“Che vuoi sapere?” fa Sherlock, con compiacenza.  
“Tutto. Non riusciamo ad identificarla e a capire che legame avesse con Clarke…”  
Sherlock lo fissa con divertito disprezzo: “Davvero? Perché non provi a dirmi quali sono le vostre ipotesi, Lestrade?”  
Lestrade ringhia a bassa voce, prima di sputare fuori tutto quello che sanno: “Afrolondinese, tra i 21 e i 24 anni, in salute a parte una vecchia frattura al polso destro, sportiva.” Fa una piccola pausa.  
Sherlock lo guarda, per niente impressionato.  
“Conosceva l’assassino. Si è trattato di un delitto passionale: il fidanzato, o il convivente…” continua con enfasi.  
Sherlock non cambia espressione.  
“Allora, Sherlock!”  
Sherlock ha il coraggio di mandare un verso esasperato: “Sono tutte cose che avreste dovuto capire alla prima occhiata! Dall’istante in cui è risultato evidente che era un delitto passionale, cioè da subito, anzi, da prima di subito: andiamo, l’assassino ha composto il corpo, le ha coperto i capelli! Devi andare oltre, Lestrade, che altro?”  
Lestrade alza le braccia al cielo, frustrato: “Non lo so! L’assassino…non vuole che la identifichiamo perché ci ricondurrebbe a lui…ma che ci faceva lei vicino a casa di Clarke? _Come_ ci è arrivata?”  
Sherlock sorride: “Ma noi sappiamo come ci è arrivata, Lestrade.”  
“Cosa? No.”  
“Hai detto che era sportiva.”  
Lestrade ci pensa: “Molly. Ha detto che era in salute, e praticava attività fisica regolarmente…”  
“Che genere di attività fisica?” domanda Sherlock con tono canzonatorio. “Molly Hooper non è senza speranza come Scotland Yard, ma non è stata abbastanza precisa.”  
“Cazzo, Sherlock, non lo so!” esplode Lestrade. “Nuoto? Zumba? Corsa? Ci è arrivata di corsa, a…”  
Si blocca nell’istante in cui capisce, ma Sherlock gli sta già sventolando sotto gli occhi le foto fatte al Bart: un particolare dei palmi delle mani.  
“Vedi questo principio di calli? Portava i guanti, di solito, ma chi usa la bicicletta come mezzo di trasporto abituale finisce sempre per averli. Assieme alla frattura del polso…”  
“È arrivata in bici,” constata Lestrade a bassa voce.  
“Finalmente,” borbotta Sherlock.  
“Non abbiamo trovato bici abbandonate,” continua Lestrade. “Qualcuno può averla rubata, o…” Sherlock lo fissa come se fosse cretino. “…l’ha presa l’assassino perché aveva qualcosa di riconoscibile, che ci avrebbe aiutato a identificare la ragazza,” conclude lui, ignorandolo.  
“Come può una bicicletta essere riconoscibile?” domanda John. “Credete avesse il nome aerografato sulla canna?”  
“Magari qualche adesivo…” gli risponde Lestrade soprappensiero.  
Sta pensando alle riprese delle CCTV che hanno visto negli scorsi giorni: si vedeva nessuno allontanarsi con una bicicletta?  
“Grazie, Sherlock. Devo andare, adesso,” dice, avviandosi alla porta. Passa la sua tazza a John con un mezzo sorriso e si blocca sulla soglia del soggiorno: “Nessuna ipotesi sul perché fosse con James Clarke? Hai detto che lui non aveva tresche…”  
“Forse doveva parlare con lui,” replica Sherlock, il suo interesse già evaporato.  
“E di cosa?”  
Sherlock lo guarda in tralice: “Lei conosceva l’assassino, Lestrade. Forse sapeva quello che lui aveva in mente di fare. Dovrei vedere la casa di Clarke per essere sicuro, e non voglia di farlo, ma c’è un 72% di possibilità che sia andata a casa sua a cercarlo, e l’abbia seguito al parco per avere l’occasione di parlargli. L’assassino non si aspettava la sua presenza: l’ha uccisa, ma non era previsto. Se n’è pentito, o vergognato. Ma ha comunque coperto le proprie tracce.”  
“E tu sei d’accordo che l’assassino sia collegato alla sfera lavorativa di Clarke…”  
Sherlock fa una smorfia di dolore: “Non chiedermi _anche_ di ripetermi, Lestrade!”  
“Ma nessuno dei dipendenti di Clarke ha dichiarato di conoscerla…”  
Stavolta il tono di Sherlock è di incredulo sarcasmo: “E non è possibile che qualcuno ti abbia mentito, Ispettore?”  
Lestrade cerca di ripensare alle deposizioni prese alla caffetteria. All’appello mancano ancora i vari fornitori di Clarke. Deve tornare in ufficio.  
Con un ultimo saluto e un ringraziamento agli inquilini di Baker Street, Lestrade si congeda.  
È al telefono con Donovan prima di arrivare in fondo alle scale: “Prendi Davies e Tennyson, spulciate le deposizioni dei vicini di Clarke, e controllate se qualcuno ha fatto cenno di un ciclista, uomo o donna…la ragazza aveva una bicicletta. Quando arrivo ci piazziamo davanti alle registrazioni delle CCTV e scopriamo se qualcuna ha ripreso l’assassino che se la portava via…”


	6. Capitolo 6

## Capitolo 6

  
  
Quando Lestrade arriva allo Yard, Davies gli va incontro nel parcheggio.  
“Ispettore, Tennyson e io stiamo tornando a Fulham. Pensavamo di rifare il giro chiedendo espressamente di tutti i ciclisti che si sono mossi quella sera, visto che dalle deposizioni non è saltato fuori un granché.”  
“È un’ottima idea, Davies,” gli risponde Lestrade colpito.  
Il lavoro di polizia è così: si chiede e si fanno domande, e quando si scopre quali sono le domande giuste si ricomincia da capo a chiedere. A quanto pare la sua squadra ha afferrato il concetto e non si tira indietro, davanti alla fatica e alle grane che questo comporta. Una parte di lui osa sperare che sia grazie alla sua guida e al suo buon esempio. Pessimo marito, ma buon capo? Può farselo bastare.  
“Mi raccomando, cominciate dai vicini di casa di Clarke: pensiamo che la ragazza l’avesse cercato per parlargli, forse qualcuno l’ha notata. Donovan è avvertita? Chi sta dietro a Latimer, oggi?”  
“Certo, signore. Weston e Bronson,” risponde Davies, “ma Donovan ha detto che sareste passati voi due, da Latimer, anche…”   
Lestrade annuisce: era in programma interrogare i fornitori di Clarke, quel pomeriggio. Tanto vale cominciare dal cavallo favorito.  
Appena è comodo nel suo ufficio, Donovan lo raggiunge con del caffè.  
“Volevo prenderci del popcorn, anche, ma non fa bene a nessuno dei due,” gli dice scrollando una spalla.  
Passano il resto della mattinata a rivedere riprese sgranate di strade uggiose e Lestrade viene di nuovo assalito prepotentemente dal desiderio di fumare. È e sarà sempre frustrante: scoprire un frammento del mosaico, lasciarsi prendere dall’eccitazione e poi non vedere subito risultati o il collegamento successivo.  
Dopo pranzo, Donovan spegne il video: “Questo è tutto, per ora.”  
“Come, tutto? Non abbiamo richiesto le registrazioni delle vie adiacenti il parco?”  
“Sì, boss, ma lo abbiamo fatto giovedì dopo le 18, dopo essere tornati dal Bart…non sono ancora disponibili. Oggi è sabato,” gli ricorda il suo Sergente.  
“Devo sollecitarli?”  
Donovan ridacchia: “Li strapazzerai come Jeff?”  
“Se serve…” brontola lui.  
“Proviamo. Potremmo averle per quando torniamo dalle chiacchierate di oggi,” replica Donovan, alzandosi e prendendo il suo soprabito come Lestrade.  
Lui si blocca: “Uh…se arrivassero per stasera…”  
“Hai le bambine, è vero,” capisce al volo Donovan. “Be’, vorrà dire che faremo una matinée.”  
“Ti stai impegnando per venire domenica mattina?” le chiede Lestrade con un mezzo sorriso.  
Donovan si stringe nelle spalle: “Chissà, magari siamo fortunati: Latimer si spaventa e stanotte Weston e Bronson lo beccano mentre cerca di gettare una bici nel fiume.”  
“Speriamo lo faccia dopo che avrò riaccompagnato a casa Vicky e Grace…”  
Peter Latimer abita a una ventina di minuti dalla casa di Clarke e Lestrade sa da Margareth Clarke che lui e James si conoscevano da una vita (“Andavano al pub ogni tanto, dopo il lavoro…Pete è un vecchio amico.”), ma il sabato, come molti altri contatti lavorativi di Clarke, Latimer è impegnato, e Lestrade e Donovan lo raggiungono in un magazzino alla periferia di Fulham.  
L’uomo è impegnato a dare indicazioni a un paio di autisti con due furgoncini come quello con cui lui si è presentato alla caffetteria.  
Lestrade si guarda discretamente attorno. Nota Weston e Bronson nel parcheggio del concessionario di fronte solo perché sa che ci sono (o almeno lo spera) e si fa avanti estraendo il tesserino.  
“Signor Latimer! Si ricorda di me?” lo saluta da lontano.  
Peter Latimer si gira verso di loro e Lestrade aspetta l’ombra scura nei suoi occhi o la contrazione delle spalle che gli diranno se Latimer scatterà per fuggire. Ma la bocca dell’uomo si riduce a una linea sottile ed è con cupa rassegnazione che fa entrare lui e Donovan in un ufficetto con le pareti di vetro in un angolo del magazzino, facendo sloggiare una segretaria.  
“Sapevo che sareste venuti da me,” fa, sedendosi alla scrivania e fissandoli con risentimento.  
“Stiamo parlando con tutti quelli che lavoravano con James Clarke,” risponde Lestrade educatamente.  
“Ah, ma scommetto che io sono il primo, giusto? Vi ho sempre addosso,” replica l’altro, incrociando le braccia.  
“Siamo stati prima alla caffetteria, e il primo con cui abbiamo parlato è stato Riggs,” interviene Donovan con un sorriso freddo.  
“Perché pensava che le saremmo stati addosso, signor Latimer?” chiede Lestrade.  
“Per quella vecchia storia,” risponde Latimer. “Stockwell.”  
“Si riferisce all’occasione in cui è stato arrestato e poi accusato di rissa aggravata e resistenza a pubblico ufficiale?” domanda Donovan, controllando il suo taccuino.  
“Be’, sì. Viene sempre fuori, appena qualcosa è fuori posto.”  
“Noi stiamo indagando sull’omicidio di James Clarke,” fa Donovan. “C’è parecchio di ‘fuori posto’, a riguardo…”  
Latimer si muove a disagio: “Certo…è…”  
“Ci sono altri motivi per cui si aspettava che venissimo a parlarle, signor Latimer?” chiede Lestrade quando l’uomo non continua.  
Latimer sospira: “I soldi, immagino. Avevo prestato dei soldi a James per ampliare il locale…preferiva non mettersi più, con le banche…e li stavo ancora aspettando. Ma non è passato così tanto, so che per queste cose ci va del tempo.”  
“Quindi i rapporti tra lei e Clark non erano tesi…”  
“No! No, sentite, non l’ho ucciso, se è questo che pensate, ok? Non sono un santo, ma non ho mai ammazzato nessuno e James era un amico! E perché avrei dovuto ucciderlo? Così la caffetteria è chiusa e io ci rimetterò!”   
“Ah, ma la decisione di chiudere il locale ha colto tutti di sorpresa, non è vero?” incalza Lestrade. “Di sicuro i dipendenti non se lo aspettavano…”  
“Sono ragazzini, loro, che ne sanno. Io lavoro da una vita: ho già visto posti di successo chiudere all’improvviso perché i proprietari si ammalano, o hanno problemi di famiglia e non riescono più a gestire consegne, pagamenti e il pubblico.” L’uomo scuote la testa: “Non avrei avuto interesse, a uccidere James, ve lo giuro. Mi sarebbe piaciuto diventare soci. Pensavo, se questo prestito si ripaga in tempi ragionevoli, si potrebbe fare. James e io ne avevamo parlato, ma non troppo sul serio, ancora. Non l’ho neanche detto a Clive Riggs.”  
“Lo sapeva qualcuno?” domanda Lestrade prendendo appunti.  
Latimer allarga le braccia: “Margareth, forse. James le diceva tutto. Tranne quello che pensava l’avrebbe fatta preoccupare.”  
“Dov’era mercoledì pomeriggio, dalle 17 alle 19?” butta lì Donovan.  
Latimer la fissa e stringe le labbra: “Sono stato qui a lavorare fino alle 18 circa…poi sono andato a casa. Chiedete a mia moglie.”  
“Lo faremo,” sorride di nuovo Donovan.  
“Le dispiace se diamo un’occhiata in giro, signor Latimer?” fa Lestrade.  
“Se dico di no mi ritroverò l’ispettorato del lavoro e quelli della sicurezza antincendio dietro la porta per un controllo a sorpresa?” risponde l’uomo, secco.  
“Facciamo il nostro lavoro, signor Latimer. Non siamo qui per intimidirla,” replica Lestrade.  
“Al diavolo. Fate come vi pare. Io torno a lavorare.”  
Lestrade e Donovan procedono a una rapida ispezione del magazzino, ancora una volta sotto gli occhi curiosi e apprensivi dei dipendenti. Se ne vanno poco dopo senza aver trovato tracce di una bicicletta o di scarponi insanguinati.  
“Al prossimo della lista?”  
“Pronti.”  
“Weston e Bronson restano?”  
“Eccome.”  
  
“Papà!”  
Lestrade si abbassa e si lascia stritolare dalle braccia di Grace, mentre i suoi occhiali da vista viola gli affondano nella guancia.  
Grace gli si appende al collo e strofina il naso contro il suo: “Mi sei mancato tantissimo…”  
“Lo so, topolino, mi dispiace,” mormora lui, vergognandosi come un ladro. “Anche voi mi siete mancate.”  
Vicky è più composta, e il piccolo bacio sulla guancia che Lestrade riceve sa di concessione, ma Vicky ha dodici anni, ha il viso sottile di sua madre e comincia ad avere un proprio stile nel vestire, e suo padre non è più autorizzato a tenerla per mano per la strada già da tempo.   
Lei è anche più silenziosa, quella sera, mentre Grace non smette un attimo di chiacchierare, delle compagne di scuola, della gita del giorno prima, del corso di pattinaggio, la mano paffuta stretta in quella di Lestrade.   
Grace ha nove anni ed è troppo grande per stare in braccio, ma la metro è affollata a quando la sua bambina lo spinge a sedere e gli si arrampica sulle ginocchia, Lestrade la lascia fare, felice, sollevato e confortato dall’avere le sue bambine vicine e di buon umore.  
Vicky è in piedi davanti a loro e prende blandamente in giro la sorella: “Sei appiccicosa!”  
“Non è vero!”  
“Papà, ammettilo, è appiccicosa.”  
“A papà non dà fastidio!”  
Continuano a battibeccare mentre scendono alla fermata di Waterloo.  
“È vero, perché dovrebbe darmi fastidio? Anche io sono appiccicoso,” replica Lestrade. “Facciamo vedere a tua sorella quanto possiamo essere appiccicosi in due?” chiede a Grace strizzando un occhio, e in un attimo avviluppano Vicky tra le braccia, blaterando melensaggini.  
Vicky protesta che la faranno vergognare a morte e li respinge cercando di non ridere.  
Hanno in programma di cenare in centro con cibo spazzatura e bibite giganti e poi di andare al cinema. Non ha senso portare le bambine (o ha ragione Donovan e dovrebbe chiamarle ragazze, ormai?) da lui, nel suo minuscolo appartamento, quando non possono fermarsi a dormire perché lui il giorno dopo deve andare a lavorare e Grace ha il suo torneo.   
E in ogni caso, Lestrade non è per niente convinto che il suo appartamento sia adatto a Vicky e Grace: è grigio, triste e troppo piccolo per tre persone. Lestrade sa che trasuda disperazione e solitudine, e ha il terrore che Vicky sia già abbastanza grande da percepirlo. Grace non ha afferrato del tutto quello che è successo tra lui e sua madre, ma Vicky…diverse sue amiche e amici hanno genitori divorziati e probabilmente ha idea che il futuro davanti a loro non è proprio roseo. Lestrade vuole evitare qualunque situazione che glielo possa confermare, tanto a lungo quanto potrà.   
Quindi cenano in un rumoroso ristorante affollato di ragazzini, e guardano un film fantasy che ha messo d’accordo sia Vicky che Grace, e cercano di passare quattro ore senza pensieri.  
Una volta usciti dal cinema è ora di incamminarsi verso casa. Ha piovuto, nel corso della serata, e strade, insegne e semafori sono luccicanti d’acqua.  
Il film ha entusiasmato Grace che cammina spedita, quasi saltellando, parlando a macchinetta, due passi avanti a suo padre e a sua sorella; ogni pochi secondi si volta verso di loro, camminando all’indietro, per essere sicura che la ascoltino. La sua smania di contatto si è placata, nel corso della serata, e non cerca più la mano di Lestrade.  
In compenso, Vicky si è fatta ancora più silenziosa e durante l’ultimo tratto a piedi prima di arrivare a casa prende Lestrade a braccetto. Lui teme che al momento di salutarsi ci saranno lacrime. Teme ancora di più che non poche saranno sue.  
“Entrerai in casa, stavolta?” gli chiede Vicky, guardando avanti.  
Lestrade inspira: “Meglio di no, tesoro.”  
Non sopporta l’idea di entrare in quella che era casa sua. Il pensiero non lo rende malinconico, non lo colma di rimpianto: lo fa ribollire di rabbia. Becky lo sa, ed è più che d’accordo a mantenere rapporti civili con un po’ di distanza, tra loro. Su questo, Lestrade non crede si troveranno mai in disaccordo.  
Saluta le bambine dopo aver suonato il citofono e in effetti Grace piange un poco (lui si trattiene con uno sforzo), finché Vicky le promette di prestarle un qualche oggetto sacro e intoccabile che le appartiene, e che su sua sorella esercita lo stesso fascino del Sacro Graal.   
Mentre loro entrano in casa, Becky si affaccia alla porta: “Ciao, Greg.”  
Lestrade fa un rigido cenno col mento: “Ciao…”  
Becky si guarda alle spalle, controllando le ragazze, poi lo fissa: “Hai…”  
“Ho letto i documenti,” la anticipa lui.  
Becky stringe le labbra e annuisce: “Ok. Bene. C’è qualcosa che non ti sta bene, o…”  
“In generale direi che può andare. Ma lunedì vado dall’avvocato, e ti farà avere notizie lui,” risponde Lestrade.  
Gira sui tacchi e se ne va.  
  
Non appena Donovan entra nel suo ufficio e posa il caffè, Lestrade le lancia un pacchetto di popcorn dolce.  
Lei sbuffa dal naso, divertita: “Siete stati al cinema?”  
“Già. Le…ragazze ti salutano.”  
“Solo per me? E tu, boss?” chiede Donovan accomodandosi, mentre Lestrade si prepara a far partire le registrazioni delle CCTV.  
Lui fa un verso disgustato: “Il mio stomaco è ancora in rivolta dalla cena di ieri sera.”   
E probabilmente dai quattro cerotti alla nicotina che ha usato nelle ultime dodici ore. Il suo cervello gli ricorda la breve conversazione con Becky e che ora deve trovarsi un avvocato, ma Lestrade soffoca il pensiero.  
Osserva con terrorizzato disgusto Donovan che effettivamente apre i popcorn e comincia a mangiare.  
“Che c’è? Ho saltato la colazione, va bene?” fa lei con la bocca piena.  
Lestrade rabbrividisce nel suo caffè: “E hai il coraggio di dire a me che dovrei mangiare più sano…”  
Sono a metà del secondo caffè e delle registrazioni, quando Donovan lo indica.  
Lestrade lo ha già notato, un microsecondo prima che lei si muovesse: “Sì.”  
Si sporgono entrambi verso lo schermo e osservano la figura che spinge una bicicletta nell’angolo delle riprese.  
È scura e massiccia e sembra infagottata dalla testa ai piedi in un mantello nero.  
“Cosa cavolo ha addosso?” esclama Donovan mettendo in pausa.  
“Un impermeabile?” suggerisce Lestrade. “Quelle mantelle antipioggia…”  
A Donovan suona un campanello: “Tennyson e Davies…” comincia, frugando tra le deposizioni raccolte il giorno prima: “Hanno detto che nessuno ha visto bici, ma una dei vicini dei Clarke ha parlato di qualcuno con uno di quei k-way per i motorini o le biciclette…”  
“La mantella è della ragazza…il bastardo è stato anche fortunato, ha trovato il modo di coprire il sangue sui vestiti…” commenta Lestrade, leggendo il paragrafo che Donovan gli indica.  
“Già. Ma guarda: gli scopre i piedi,” indica lei. “Ti sembrano scarponi?”  
Lestrade osserva con attenzione: “Mi sembrano scarpe antinfortunistiche…”  
“Potrebbe essere Latimer?”  
“Nah, non so dirlo.”  
La figura è curva sul manubrio della bicicletta e la mantella antipioggia rende impossibile farsi un’idea della sua corporatura.  
“Vediamo dov’è andato,” propone Lestrade.  
Se sono fortunati, vedranno la figura caricare la bicicletta nel bagagliaio di un’auto, e con modello e numero di targa arresteranno il bastardo prima di pranzo. Ma non sono fortunati: la figura, un uomo, su quello non c’è dubbio, si infila in un’area residenziale mentre la pioggia si intensifica.  
“Niente telecamere, in quella via,” controlla Donovan. “Dannazione!”  
“Diamo un’occhiata alla bici,” ordina Lestrade. “Se Sherlock ha ragione, l’assassino l’ha presa perché ci avrebbe portati alla ragazza.”  
La marca è ben visibile, ma una rapida ricerca su internet rivela che è un modello di fascia medio-bassa, e parecchio diffuso. Anche se la usava tutti i giorni, la ragazza non era così fissata con i modelli professionali, o non poteva permettersi di meglio.   
“Hai notato quell’adesivo sulle borse?”  
La bici ha un paio di bisacce impermeabili appese alla canna, comode per metterci la spesa o dei libri, se la ragazza frequentava l’università. Se fosse l’adesivo di un campus, o di un community college…se si potesse scorrere un elenco degli studenti…  
Lestrade si fa quasi cadere gli occhi, poi geme frustrato: “Riesci a distinguere qualcosa?”  
Donovan, nonostante gli occhi buoni, non ha molta più fortuna: “La prima lettera sembra una I…Ic? E nella seconda parola c’è una doppia O…”  
“Uhm…’Look’?” suggerisce Lestrade. “‘Cook’? Forse faceva consegne per un ristorante, o…”  
“Se non si fosse presentata al lavoro, qualcuno avrebbe contattato la polizia. Sono passati quattro giorni, ormai,” gli ricorda Donovan. Riflette ancora, fissando l’adesivo indecifrabile. “‘Books’?” prova poi.  
Lestrade sospira: “Fai qualche ricerca, vediamo se salta fuori qualcosa. Chi c’è con Latimer?”  
“Due uomini di Dimmock. Weston e Bronson erano stremati, e Davies e Tennyson ho pensato potessero servirci qui.”  
Lestrade fa una smorfia al pensiero del favore che dovrà a Dimmock. Quasi certamente però lo dovrà ripagare aiutando l’altro Ispettore a gestire Sherlock, e quella è una cosa che gli riesce bene. Ok, gli riesce. Quasi sempre.  
Ritorna al pensiero che lo ha spinto a chiedere di Latimer: “Ha detto che nessuno sapeva che era interessato a diventare socio di Clarke, che non lo sapeva neppure Riggs…”  
“Quindi?”  
“Mi domando se sia vero,” continua Lestrade.  
“Vuoi chiederlo a Riggs?”  
“Perché no?” risponde Lestrade, prendendo il telefono.  
“Lo fai venire qui?” domanda Donovan e lui scuote la testa: “Nah. Preferirei andare a casa dei Clarke, forse mi verrà in mente qualcosa da chiedere anche alla signora Clarke.”  
Riggs risponde dopo diversi squilli, ed è alla caffetteria.  
“Stiamo sistemando un po’ di cose, controllando che in magazzino non ci sia niente di deperibile aperto, preparando un inventario…” L’uomo sospira: “Credo che Margareth deciderà di vendere.”  
“C’è una cosa che vorrei chiederle, signor Riggs,” fa Lestrade. Meglio ancora se Riggs è alla caffetteria: magari tra i documenti di Clarke c’è qualche appunto su Latimer che è sfuggito ai primi controlli. “Posso raggiungerla?”  
“Naturalmente, Ispettore.”  
“Potrei farcela in una ventina di minuti,” gli comunica Lestrade e attacca. “Io vado, Donovan.” Si alza e recupera il soprabito. “Come procede?”  
Donovan scrolla le spalle: “Una miriade di esercizi commerciali con la parola ‘cook’ nel nome, ovviamente. Un ‘Icarus Look’, che è un negozio di costumi…ma sono solo all’inizio.”  
“Le borse sulla bici sono bordeaux, la scritta bianca,” le fa notare Lestrade, sistemandosi il colletto. “Guarda i loghi con gli stessi colori, anche.”  
“Ok, boss. Ti porti qualcuno?”  
“Perché no? Magari Tennyson. Davies può aiutarti nelle ricerche…”  
Lestrade e Tennyson lasciano lo Yard cinque minuti dopo, mentre l’agente gli riassume i risultati dei loro sforzi il giorno prima con i vicini di Clarke, anche se lui ha già scorso le deposizioni. Risentirle e permettere a Tennyson di ragionare ad alta voce magari aiuterà uno di loro a notare qualcosa o a fare un collegamento, ma se anche non fosse così è un buon esercizio per Tennyson: può aiutarlo a distinguere particolari importanti e dati irrilevanti (nonostante Sherlock sostenga che non esiste niente di irrilevante, le persona dotate di capacità di concentrazione nella media hanno necessità di filtrare le informazioni), ed è sempre un buon allenamento, ripassare i procedimenti di acquisizione delle prove di cui si dovrà rendere conto davanti a una corte, forse.    
Lestrade coglie anche l’occasione per dire a Tennyson (e poi lo dirà al resto della squadra) quanto il loro impegno degli ultimi giorni sia apprezzato. Sa quanto sia importante il morale della squadra, e sa di essere stato pesante, negli ultimi meni. Ha perso la pazienza per nulla, ha costretto tutti ad orari massacranti perché lui avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per non dover andare a casa o per avere una scusa per non rispondere al telefono e parlare con Becky.   
Di sicuro non può promettere che non succederà ancora, perché Lestrade non sta notando grandi miglioramenti nel suo umore (anche se si sforza. Parecchio. Come dicono? ‘Fingi finché non diventa vero’?), ma il fatto che i suoi colleghi siano venuti in massa al lavoro nel weekend senza poteste lo riempie di soddisfazione, ed è giusto che loro lo sappiano. Lestrade non arriverà a _scusarsi_ del suo comportamento, del fatto che è ferito e umiliato e solo, non intende scusarsi per essere in difficoltà a gestire la propria vita. Certo, se fosse un uomo migliore o più capace di mantenere il distacco, non farebbe scontare i suoi problemi ai suoi sottoposti, ma il cielo sa che non è perfetto, e non ha mai cercato di farlo credere a nessuno.  
‘Al contrario di qualcun altro’, sorride tra sé quando la sua mente gli propone un’immagine di Mycroft, del suo aspetto immacolato e freddo, delle sue comparsate accuratamente orchestrate.  
Non che neppure Mycroft sia perfetto: fa scontare la sua preoccupazione per Sherlock a diversi malcapitati, che prima o poi finiscono rapiti da qualche macchina scura.  
“Grazie, Ispettore,” risponde Tennyson, e strappa Lestrade alla tangente dei suoi pensieri.  
“Era una cosa da dire,” replica lui, scrollando le spalle.  
Donovan gli telefona mentre scendono dalla macchina.  
“Una cosa promettente, boss,” comincia, la voce soffocata da un fruscio di stoffa. Si sta probabilmente infilando il soprabito. “Un negozio di libri, vicino a Beaufort Street, che si chiama Ichabod Books. Sul sito c’è una foto della facciata e l’insegna è bordeaux…”  
“Vale la pena controllare,” concorda Lestrade, facendo cenno a Tennyson di seguirlo, e si incammina verso la caffetteria.  
“E non hai sentito il meglio: l’anno scorso, per un breve periodo sotto le feste, hanno avuto un sistema di consegne in bicicletta,” continua Donovan. Lestrade sente i suoi tacchi mentre si affretta al garage. “Stiamo andando a controllare.”  
“È fantastico, Donovan! Tienimi informato, vuoi? Noi siamo appena arrivati alla caffetteria.”  
“Appena ho novità chiamo.”  
Lestrade attacca e informa brevemente il suo agente, a cui brillano gli occhi: “Non dovremmo raggiungere Donovan e Davies?”  
Lestrade ci pensa un istante.  
“Meglio di no. Non ha senso andarci in quattro. Concentriamoci su Riggs, Latimer e un possibile movente per l’omicidio Clarke, e lasciamo che Donovan e Davies identifichino la ragazza, se ci riescono.”  
E in ogni caso, se Donovan pensasse che Lestrade non si fida di lei per fare domande e mostrare la foto della ragazza, il loro rapporto lavorativo avrebbe vita breve.  
Visto che Riggs ha detto di trovarsi in magazzino, e visto che Lestrade non ancora avuto modo di esaminare l’entrata posteriore del locale, lui e Tennyson fanno il giro lungo e raggiungono la zona di carico e scarico. Lestrade nota la macchina di Riggs e sente delle voci.  
“Lì, sulla destra…fa attenzione, per favore…”  
Avvicinandosi, lui e Tennyson riescono a vedere Riggs che si china a richiudere uno scatolone scuotendo la testa, mentre dall’interno arriva qualche parola aspra.  
“Oh, Ispettore…avete fatto in fretta,” li saluta Riggs raddrizzandosi.  
“Signor Riggs…si ricorda l’agente Tennyson?” domanda Lestrade.  
La persona con cui Riggs parlava è David Bolton, che si immobilizza alla loro vista.  
“Signor Bolton,” continua Lestrade.  
“Che ci fate, qui?” domanda Bolton.  
“Ah, mi è passato di mente…ero al telefono con l’Ispettore, prima,” interviene Riggs con un’occhiataccia all’altro uomo e un nuovo scuotimento della testa rivolto a Lestrade. “Accomodatevi, prego. Vogliamo andare in ufficio?”  
“No, non è necessario,” lo frena Lestrade con un sorriso. “Devo solo farle qualche altra domanda. Non è male che ci sia anche il signor Bolton: forse potrà esserci utile.”  
Riggs aveva parlato al plurale e aveva nominato Margareth Clarke, al telefono, poco prima, e Lestrade aveva dato per scontato che avrebbe trovato lei, alla caffetteria. Non Bolton. Lestrade lo studia con attenzione: il ragazzo sembra non poco contrariato di vederli lì.  
“Sicuro. Di cosa voleva parlare, Ispettore?” chiede Riggs.  
“Riguarda Peter Latimer,” comincia Lestrade, mentre Tennyson tira fuori il bloc notes.  
Bolton stringe le labbra e poi dà di nuovo le spalle a tutti: “Fatemi mettere giù s’sta roba. Pesa un quintale.”  
“Ti do una mano…”  
“Ce la faccio.”  
“Be’, fai attenzione!” ripete Riggs. “E devi ancora spiegarmi dove sono finite le tue scarpe da lavoro: James sarebbe impazzito a sapere che sei venuto a lavorare in magazzino con le scarpe da ginnastica.”  
Tennyson ha un’infinitesimale esitazione: si irrigidisce accanto a Lestrade e lo sbircia con la coda dell’occhio.  
“Il signor Clarke era molto attento alla sicurezza?” domanda Lestrade, soave.   
Muove qualche passo all’interno del magazzino.  
“James? Fissato: tutti i dipendenti dovevano indossare calzature e abbigliamento idonei,” sorride Riggs. “Ma non sapete quanto sono felice di aver preso le buone abitudini da lui.” Abbassa lo sguardo sui suoi piedi: “Questi sono i suoi scarponi, in effetti. Margareth mi ha giurato che non le dispiaceva prestarmeli, oggi, ma…Oh, scusate, avete chiesto di Pete?”  
Lestrade annuisce: “Latimer ci ha detto di aver parlato al signor Clarke della possibilità di diventare soci…Qualcuno ne sapeva qualcosa?”  
Riggs sbatte le palpebre: “Cavolo, no. Era da un paio di mesi che non parlavo con James, prima di…be’…e Pete non mi ha detto niente negli scorsi giorni.”  
“Mmh. E lei, signor Bolton? Aveva sentito qualcosa, di questa storia?” chiede Lestrade.  
Bolton scuote la testa, rigido.   
“Per come conoscevate il signor Clarke-James-vi sembra possibile, che volesse lavorare ancora più a stretto contatto con Latimer?” continua Lestrade.  
Riggs comincia a parlare e a metà della sua risposta il cellulare di Lestrade suona di nuovo. Gesticola a Tennyson di continuare e si sposta verso la porta che conduce alla caffetteria. È Donovan.  
“Lestrade.”  
“La ragazza si chiamava Kala Jawanda, ha lavorato per la Ichabod Books per circa sei mesi, da settembre a gennaio. Le hanno lasciato tenere le borse per la bici perché era una ragazza amabile, e faceva pubblicità alla libreria,” dice Donovan senza quasi prendere fiato.  
Lestrade avverte un fiotto di eccitazione inondargli il petto. Vorrebbe gridare ‘l’hai trovata, cristo, l’hai trovata!’, invece dà una vaga occhiata verso Tennyson, che sta continuando a interrogare Riggs e borbotta un ‘mhmm’ poco convinto.   
Bolton si è un po’ allontanato dagli altri due uomini e Lestrade d’un tratto è certo che stia origliando la sua conversazione.  
“Ben fatto, Donovan. Che altro?” aggiunge.  
“Stiamo tornando allo Yard,” continua lei. “La proprietaria della libreria non ricorda molto di più-sta cercando di rintracciare una ragazza che ha lavorato lì gomito a gomito con Kala che ci possa dire altro-ma si ricorda che Kala aveva un fidanzato. Appena un po’ più grande.”  
“Si ricorda il nome?” le chiede Lestrade con calma, senza staccare gli occhi da Bolton.  
Il ragazzo lo guarda a sua volta.  
“Le sembra fosse David,” ansima Donovan, accelerando il passo. “Muoviti, Davies!”  
“Perché non ci raggiungete qui?” fa Lestrade e Bolton sbarra gli occhi e si lecca le labbra.  
Donovan resta un attimo in silenzio. “Ricevuto, boss,” risponde poi, e attacca.  
Lestrade sorride.  
“Scusate,” dice, ma si rivolge solo a Bolton. “Di che parlavamo? Ah, sì: del fatto che Clarke stava pensando di prendersi Latimer, come socio, e di come tu non ne sapessi niente, David-posso chiamarti David, vero? - nonostante lavorassi con lui da più tempo di tutti gli altri, almeno da tanto quanto Latimer…e nonostante passassi un sacco di tempo qui alla caffetteria.” Lestrade sorride ancora, avvicinandosi a Bolton. “I tuoi colleghi mi hanno detto che venivi quasi sempre tu, a dare una mano a Clarke col magazzino, quindi è un po’ strano che tu abbia dimenticato le scarpe antinfortunistiche…”  
“Le…le ho perse,” risponde Bolton, rigido.  
Riggs e Tennyson li fissano.  
“Le hai perse? O le hai buttate?” incalza Lestrade. “Chissà se hai provato a lavarle, prima…”  
“Ispettore? Che succede?” domanda Riggs.  
“Temo che dovremo spostare la conversazione altrove, signor Riggs” gli risponde Lestrade.  
“Non so di cosa cazzo parli,” ringhia Bolton.   
Occhieggia la porta alle spalle di Lestrade.  
“È una pessima idea, amico.”  
Bolton scatta nella direzione opposta, verso la saracinesca del magazzino. Spintona via Riggs e cerca di guadagnare il cortile posteriore, e di lì la strada.  
Ma Tennyson appare sulla sua traiettoria e lo placca come un professionista.   
Lestrade decide che alla prossima partita di rugby in cui lo incastrano, si porterà Tennyson. Poi anche lui si abbatte su di loro, e Bolton è immobilizzato a terra.  
  
  
  
Note:  
Un capitolo bello lungo! Ma è perchè siamo in dirittura d'arrivo, il prossimo sarà l'ultimo capitolo della storia, in cui si tirano un po' i fili di tutta la faccenda...  
Per ora qualcuno ha domande o è tutto comprensibile?  
A presto!


	7. Chapter 7

 

## Capitolo 7

  
  
“Naturalmente non siete riusciti ad aspettarci, o ad arrestare il sospetto senza scenate,” fa Donovan roteando gli occhi, mentre Lestrade si massaggia il collo e butta giù in fretta un po’ d’acqua.  
“Ha provato a fuggire, Donovan. Lo avresti atterrato anche tu.”  
“Umph! Pronto?”  
Lestrade annuisce deciso: “Pronto.”  
“Cosa vogliamo?”  
“Tutto.”  
Entrano nella stanza degli interrogatori.  
Bolton e l’avvocato d’ufficio smettono di parlare. L’uomo non ha l’aria soddisfatta dall’atteggiamento del suo cliente, quando Lestrade lo saluta e sbrigano le formalità necessarie. Donovan fa partire la registrazione dell’interrogatorio.  
“Ok, cominciamo. Conosci i tuoi diritti, David, e il tuo avvocato ti ha sicuramente ribadito che non sei obbligato a rispondere alle nostre domande, ma se vuoi un consiglio spassionato, io credo proprio che ti convenga farlo,” comincia Lestrade. “Perché abbiamo richiesto un mandato per perquisire il tuo appartamento e la tua macchina, e se anche ti sei sbarazzato della bici e degli scarponi che indossavi mercoledì sera, quelli che avevi ai piedi mentre infierivi sul viso di James Clarke, sfondandogli il cranio, be’, sono sicuro che qualche traccia di sangue sui tappetini o nel bagagliaio della tua macchina è rimasta di sicuro. Se non ne troveremo lì, forse saremo più fortunati col filtro della tua lavatrice, che ne pensi?”  
“Non so di che cazzo parli, te l’ho già detto,” risponde Bolton a denti stretti.  
“Ispettore, credo che dovremmo fare un passo indietro, prima di parlare di macchie di sangue ancora da rinvenire,” interviene l’avvocato.  
“Molto bene. Allora, dall’inizio: signor Bolton, conosceva Kala Jawanda?” domanda Lestrade scrollando le spalle.  
Lui non ha altri impegni o altri pensieri, e se preferiscono fargli fare il Tenente Colombo, facendogli fare domande di cui conosce già la risposta, allora starà al gioco. Lui e Donovan avranno una confessione.  
Ci vogliono ore.  
Bolton non ammette di conoscere Kala Jawanda prima che Tennyson e Davies portino una deposizione raccolta a tempo di record da un’ex-collega della ragazza alla libreria: contiene il nome proprio di Bolton e una sua descrizione piuttosto fedele.  
“‘Non so da quanto si conoscessero, ma vivevano assieme. Kala diceva sempre cose come ‘vado a casa da Dave’ o quando lui chiamava gli chiedeva a che ora sarebbe tornato a casa, quindi…’” legge ad alta voce Donovan.  
Sul movente non riescono a smuoverlo, nonostante Lestrade e Donovan si alternino alla ricostruzione dei fatti ancora e ancora.  
“Quindi Clarke e Latimer volevano diventare soci…ma non hanno chiesto a te di essere il terzo. Ingiusto, vero? Io sarei stato furioso…”  
“Eri geloso di Latimer come eri geloso di Riggs, ai tempi del vecchio locale. Poi finalmente Riggs si toglie dai piedi, Clarke apre la nuova caffetteria, e ti preferisce ancora qualcun altro!”  
“Dopo tutto quello che facevi per lui…lavoravi col pubblico, gestivi il magazzino…eri l’unico a dirgli le cose in faccia, l’unico che non si nascondeva dietro un dito…e lui…”  
Non vanno da nessuna parte.  
Lestrade e Donovan si scambiano un’occhiata fosca e Lestrade fa portare dell’acqua per tutti.  
Donovan esce un minuto e Lestrade lascia che Bolton e il suo avvocato si godano qualche secondo di silenzio.  
“Non ti importava niente di James Clarke,” fa, alla fine, appoggiato allo schienale della scomoda sedia di metallo. Fissa il soffitto. “Riggs dice che eravate amici, o comunque vicini, ma non è vero, giusto? Era il tuo capo e basta, non andavate d’accordo, ti faceva infuriare la maggior parte del tempo e quando c’è stata l’occasione di dimostrarti un po’ di apprezzamento, niente. Preferiva Latimer.”  
“Ispettore…” sospira stancamente l’avvocato, ma Lestrade lo ignora.  
“Lo capisco. Che fossi così arrabbiato da volergli fare del male, che tu sia andato da lui per affrontarlo e l’abbia ucciso.”  
“Non l’ho ucciso io,” risponde Bolton, pronto.  
Donovan rientra e si siede senza una parola. Lestrade fa un gesto con la mano, alle parole di Bolton, come a dire che non è importante.  
“Davvero, chiunque nelle giuste condizioni potrebbe pensare di uccidere il proprio capo,” continua. “Ma _Kala_? Perché uccidere Kala?”  
Allarga le braccia e guarda Bolton, perso. A Bolton tremano le labbra.  
“Perché lo hai dovuto fare, David?”  
“Non le avrei mai fatto del male,” mormora Bolton, abbassando lo sguardo. “Io l’amavo.”  
“Lo so. Lo so che l’amavi. So che le dicevi tutto, so che sapeva quanto Clarke ti facesse impazzire, e cercava lo stesso di calmarti, vero? Ed era preoccupata: era troppo buona e si preoccupava anche per quello stronzo di Clarke. Per questo era andata da lui, la sera che tu volevi affrontarlo. Magari non voleva che tu facessi stupidaggini. Lo so che l’amavi,” ripete Lestrade. “Come so che ti senti in colpa per averle fatto del male. Hai perso il controllo, non sapevi quello che facevi. Sei quasi impazzito dal dolore, quando te ne sei reso conto…”  
“Io…io…” Bolton deglutisce e non continua.  
“L’amavi e non volevi lasciarla lì, sdraiata nel fango. I suoi bellissimi capelli sporchi di fango…”  
“Basta…” sussurra Bolton. “Non volevo farle del male…”  
“Se l’amavi e non volevi farle del male, perché è morta, David?”  
“Non è stata colpa mia!”  
“Di chi è stata?”  
“Clarke!” strilla Bolton, con voce rotta. “Di Clarke, dannazione, di Clarke!” Picchia il pugno sul tavolo con forza.  
“Cos’ha fatto Clarke?”  
“Ha lasciato che lei lo difendesse!” grida Bolton. “Quel verme ha lasciato che lei lo difendesse da me! Ha lasciato che colpissi lei…” Bolton deglutisce a vuoto e ansima pesantemente. “E poi è scappato,” aggiunge.  
“Tu l’hai inseguito.”  
Bolton sbatte le palpebre. Pare rendersi conto di quello che ha appena ammesso. Alza gli occhi al soffitto.  
“Sì,” risponde.  
“L’hai raggiunto e l’hai pugnalato. Poi hai infierito sul cadavere, perché ti aveva fatto colpire Kala.”  
“Sì.”  
“Hai spostato i corpi, perché volevi ritardare il momento in cui li avrebbero scoperti. Hai preso i documenti di Kala, e la sua bicicletta, perché sapevi ci avrebbero portato a te. L’unico che conosceva entrambe le vittime.”  
“Non rispondere,” ordina l’avvocato e Bolton scrolla le spalle, ma non conferma né smentisce le ultime parole di Lestrade.  
Lestrade sbuffa dalle narici e scuote la testa.  
“D’accordo, non importa.” Alza le mani e poi si alza a sua volta. “Continueremo dopo. Donovan.”  
“David Bolton, è formalmente accusato dell’omicidio di Kala Jawanda e James Clarke,” dice Donovan e non riesce a trattenere un sorriso.  
“Donovan,” la riprende Lestrade a bassa voce, appena escono dalla stanza per gli interrogatori, “è pur sempre della morte di due persone, che si parla…”  
“Lo so, boss. Ma è stato fantastico,” sorride ancora lei.  
Davies e Tennyson fanno partire un applauso e Lestrade si concede un’espressione soddisfatta: quella mattina non sapevano neppure il nome della ragazza, ora hanno arrestato il suo assassino.  
Non lascia che tutti si perdano nel giubilo: “Ok, d’accordo, bene. Un lavoro fantastico, tutti quanti. Sul serio. Ma abbiamo appena iniziato. Dobbiamo chiarire un sacco di questioni, ci sono ancora un sacco di buchi.”  
Ed è vero: bisogna rintracciare la famiglia di Kala Jawanda; perquisire casa di Bolton; trovare la bici e gli scarponi, magari (ma Lestrade ci spera poco) l’arma del delitto; qualcuno dovrebbe aggiornare Riggs e Margareth Clarke; Latimer deve venire a deporre…  
Donovan annuisce, come se avesse sentito i pensieri di Lestrade riordinarsi: “Ci mettiamo al lavoro.”  
  
La domenica si trasforma in lunedì.  
Nell’appartamento di Bolton trovano la bicicletta di Kala Jawanda, troppo voluminosa per disfarsene discretamente, a quanto pare. Trovano anche due computer portatili, che vengono impacchettati e spediti a Tecnologia e Informatica all’istante. Lestrade si prende due minuti, alle otto in punto di lunedì, per chiamare Jeff e ricordargli che la faccenda è urgente; così per le 11.30 sanno che uno appartiene a Bolton e uno a Jawanda: Bolton ha usato quello della ragazza per scrivere alla famiglia di lei a Manchester, negli ultimi giorni, ed ecco perché nessuno si è accorto della sua scomparsa.  
Lestrade ha un collega a Manchester che gli deve un favore; lo prega di avvertire i genitori della ragazza, dopo averlo istruito sul caso. Lascia anche il suo numero, nel caso i genitori vogliano parlare con lui di persona, prima di dover venire a Londra.  
“Dio, povera gente…” sospira con Donovan. “Come si fa ad accettare una notizia del genere?”  
“Almeno sanno da subito che il responsabile pagherà,” risponde lei. “Non hanno dovuto passare l’inferno di Margareth Clarke.”  
“Mh, non so. Margareth Clarke ha vissuto il peggio e ora avrà almeno questo conforto, ma i Jawanda non sapranno mai che il dolore potrebbe essere anche peggio.”  
“Il dolore è dolore. Li tormenterà comunque, boss. Non ci pensare: noi abbiamo fatto tutto quello che potevamo.”  
“Hai ragione.”  
Che idiozia mettersi a questionare una cosa del genere, ma il pensiero di una famiglia che scopre la morte della figlia dopo quasi una settimana lo riempie di tristezza.  
È una buona cosa che aver risolto il caso abbia dato una scossa a tutti, li abbia riforniti di nuove energie: nonostante i pensieri, riescono a sistemare tutte le questioni urgenti, interrogatori e deposizioni e acquisizioni delle prove, incidenti probatori e perizie. Il caso è sicuro e solido, anche se il lavoro non è finito (non lo sarà fino alla sentenza), e il lunedì sera Lestrade può congedare tutta la squadra con l’ordine di non farsi vedere il giorno dopo.  
Lui ha ancora una faccenda da sistemare prima di andarsene a casa, e sale fino alla divisione Risorse Umane.  
“Ispettore Lestrade!” lo saluta con calore Khaty Wilkies.  
La donna si sta preparando ad andarsene e una collega dell’Ufficio Legale la aspetta vicino alla porta.  
“Abbiamo sentito dell’arresto per il caso di Parsons Green,” fa Khaty.  
“Bel lavoro,” offre l’altra donna. “Chi è l’avvocato d’ufficio?”  
“Uh…Wood?” risponde Lestrade scrollando una spalla. “Non voglio trattenerti, Khaty, ma mi servirebbe un consiglio.”  
“Ma certo,” risponde Khaty.  
“Mi servirebbe un avvocato.”  
La donna dell’Ufficio Legale sgrana gli occhi: “Riguarda il caso? C’entra il tuo strano investigatore?”  
“Cosa? No!” risponde Lestrade. Si schiarisce la gola: “Mi servirebbe un avvocato _divorzista_ ,” precisa. “È una cosa personale, ovviamente, e non mi andava di discuterne davanti a una pinta con uno dei ragazzi…”  
Lestrade non è certo il primo poliziotto a divorziare, ma ha già sopportato la sua dose di chiacchiere e pettegolezzi quando se n’è andato di casa la prima volta e poi è tornato, solo per andarsene definitivamente dopo le feste natalizie. Khaty Wilkies è una consulente psicologa e ogni conversazione con lei è protetta dal segreto professionale. Vale lo stesso per la sua collega.  
Khaty annuisce: “Ho qualche nome da consigliare. Posso inviarle una mail domattina per prima cosa, Ispettore.”  
“Lo apprezzerei molto.”  
Lestrade vuole mandare avanti la faccenda, e tanto vale sfruttare la botta d’adrenalina che gli ha procurato chiudere il caso. Una volta fatto il primo passo si è instradati, e se dovesse perdersi di nuovo ci penserà l’avvocato a pungolarlo a dovere.  
Augura una buona serata alle due donne e se ne torna finalmente a casa dopo trenta ore di lavoro quasi ininterrotto. Dorme non appena spenta la luce, distrutto, soddisfatto e malinconico: è il primo caso grave che risolve da quando è solo. È troppo stanco per rendersi conto si tratta in effetti dell’unico caso che abbia mai risolto senza tornare a casa e trovarsi sotto gli occhi il meraviglioso promemoria vivente che il suo lavoro ha uno scopo, ma si sveglia comunque con l’insopprimibile desiderio di vedere le ragazze.  
Si fa bastare una telefonata estemporanea che manda in visibilio Vicky e Grace e fa imbestialire Becky, perché ora sono tutti e quattro in ritardo per la scuola e il lavoro, ma Lestrade deve pur sopravvivere a un altro giorno, là fuori.  
E sopravvive, pur se provato, a una giornata allo Yard solitaria, passata a occuparsi di burocrazia a report sulle spese che si sono accumulati durante la settimana precedente. Prepara una bozza sulla chiusura del caso per i giornalisti consultandosi brevemente al telefono con Donovan, e alle 17:30 è pronto ad andarsene, il peggio delle pratiche sistemato.  
Ha una mezza idea di passare da Baker Street, per dire a Sherlock che il caso è risolto, ma dubita che a Sherlock interessi davvero e teme che non riuscirebbe a dribblare un invito al pub da parte di John, e non si sente ancora pronto a dire a qualcuno che ora ha un avvocato, e un primo incontro proprio il girono successivo durante la pausa pranzo (Donovan farà commenti? Certo che sì, dannazione).  
Lestrade non ha ancora preso una decisione definitiva sulla sua destinazione, quando esce dal suo ufficio e attraversa il piano.  
Un’improvvisa cacofonia di strilli e una generale commozione lo risvegliano dalle sue elucubrazioni: Sherlock gli sfila davanti sbraitando in faccia a un furioso Ispettore Capo Hillerton. Un paio di agenti sembrano indecisi se agguantare Sherlock o trattenere Hillerton e John segue il gruppo con passo baldanzoso.  
Lestrade si copre la faccia con le mani e geme disperato: “Perché, Sherlock, cazzo, perché…John!” strilla poi. “Che succede, si può sapere?!”  
John allarga le braccia, l’espressione che dice ‘scusa, amico’ e Lestrade sospira esasperato e si accoda al gruppo per salvare il salvabile.  
Due ore dopo, Sherlock non ha ancora finito di fare i capricci, ma ora bisticcia con suo fratello nell’ufficio di Lestrade. John è seduto in un angolo e si lascia sfuggire un sorrisetto ogni tanto e quando Sherlock esce come una furia dalla stanza lasciando la porta spalancata, si alza per seguirlo.  
“Credo che prenderemo un taxi,” butta lì a Mycroft, che fissa suo fratello con le labbra ridotte a una linea sottile. “Ciao, Greg. Scusa il disturbo,” fa invece a Lestrade, passandogli davanti sulla via per l’ascensore.  
Lestrade scuote la testa, poi si affaccia nel suo ufficio.  
“Ispettore,” lo saluta Mycroft, l’irritazione ancora percepibile nella sua voce. Ma le successive parole non ne recano traccia: “Grazie per averci offerto la privacy del suo ufficio. Non che a Sherlock importi granché, della privacy o della discrezione,” termina con un sorriso asciutto.  
“Già,” sorride Lestrade. “Senti, io…stavo andando a casa, quando Sherlock e John sono piombati qui a mettere le mani nel sangue a Hillerton, e…”  
“Certamente,” risponde Mycroft annuendo e uscendo dall’ufficio. “Non è mia intenzione farle perdere ulteriore tempo, Ispettore, dopo questa settimana così impegnativa. Le mie congratulazioni per aver risolto il caso, e di nuovo, le mie scuse più sentite per il comportamento di Sherlock. Anche se non posso accompagnarle alla promessa che niente del genere si ripeterà,” aggiunge scuotendo la testa.  
“Nah, ci sono abituato,” risponde Lestrade scrollando le spalle. “Ti accompagno giù.”  
Si affianca a Mycroft e l’altro uomo sorride appena quando Lestrade si dirige alle scale di servizio da cui lo ha fatto uscire quel venerdì, prima della conferenza stampa.  
“In ogni caso, non era necessario che venissi di persona, per sistemare i casini di Sherlock. Potevi telefonarmi,” mormora Lestrade quando sono a metà della prima rampa.  
“Sì,” ammette Mycroft.  
“E sapevi che Sherlock era ancora arrabbiato perché lo hai prelevato all’aeroporto, l’altro giorno, e cercava un pretesto per fartela pagare,” continua Lestrade.  
“Sherlock…ha indubbiamente colto l’occasione per sfogare un po’ di scorno su di me, nel più infantile dei modi,” conferma Mycroft.  
Lestrade raggiunge il pianerottolo e si gira a guardare l’altro qualche gradino più indietro. Mycroft torreggia su di lui, l’espressione volutamente neutra.  
“Sei venuto lo stesso fino a Scotland Yard…”  
Nel corso della giornata, visto che suo cervello non era più concentrato sul caso Clarke, Lestrade ha pensato parecchio a Mycroft, a partire dal loro incontro di quasi una settimana prima.  
Mycroft è stato rapido ad accettare i suoi inviti, espliciti e non espliciti, in quell’occasione, e le sue parole erano state “Non c’è niente di questo piccolo arrangiamento a cui lei debba pensare, se non vuole.”  
Ma poi era comparso allo Yard venerdì mattina, sapendo che Lestrade aveva una conferenza stampa, e se davvero i giornalisti fossero stati un problema, si sarebbe presentato in un altro orario, per parlare con il vice-Commissario. Sempre che si trattasse di un compito che la sua assistente, Anthea, non poteva sbrigare da sola.  
Mycroft sostiene il suo sguardo e sul suo volto si disegna un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
“Tutto questo è perché speravi che…accadesse di nuovo. Tra noi dico,” fa Lestrade, dopo essersi schiarito la gola.  
“Speravo che lei realizzasse che non sarei avverso all’opportunità, Ispettore, sì,” sorride Mycroft.  
“Ci sarei dovuto arrivare prima,” recrimina sottovoce Lestrade sentendosi scaldare la faccia.  
Sherlock avrebbe detto che guardava ma non osservava (ma meno Sherlock sapeva di quella storia, meglio era per tutti).  
“Era preso dal suo caso, Ispettore,” lo scusa Mycroft, con aria magnanima.  
“Puoi darmi del tu?” ridacchia Lestrade, sopraffatto dall’assurdità della conversazione.  
“Eri…distratto,” si corregge Mycroft.  
“Ho dato per scontato che si trattasse di…una botta e via,” dice Lestrade, in imbarazzo.  
“Non deve essere niente, se non…” comincia Mycroft, irrigidendosi appena.  
“No, no! Cioè…non lo so cosa può essere. Non è un gran periodo, per me. In Tribunale…ho avuto l’impressione che tu fossi…e il cielo sa se non mi serviva un po’ di apprezzamento…”  
“Nutro la più profonda ammirazione, per te, e questo sentimento non è scevro da una certa attrazione fisica,” risponde Mycroft, sorridendo di nuovo. “Devo confessare che mercoledì non ho saputo resistere all’offerta.”  
Lestrade ride e si pasa una mano sul viso: “Oh, dio. Chissà cos’hai pensato di me!” Si schiarisce ancora la gola. “Io…uh…ce l’avevo scritto in faccia? L’hai dedotto già in Tribunale che pensavo a noi due che scopavamo?”  
Si può morire di vergogna all’età di Lestrade?  
“Non l’ho dedotto in Tribunale,” risponde Mycroft gentilmente, scendendo un gradino verso Lestrade, “né al caffè. Ma ricordo il momento in macchina in cui hai deciso che mi avresti invitato a salire. Conto di ricordarmelo a lungo,” aggiunge a mezza voce.  
Lestrade non può impedire a uno stupido ghigno di aprirsi sulla sua faccia. Sale un gradino verso Mycroft.  
“Forse vuoi tenere a mente anche il prossimo momento,” suggerisce.  
“Mh?”  
“Vieni da me,” sussurra.  
Mycroft chiude gli occhi per un istante, come se davvero stesse salvando quel ricordo nella sua memoria sterminata, poi li riapre e annuisce: “Andiamo, allora?”  
“Solo un attimo.”  
Lestrade sale l’ultimo gradino che li separa e addossa Mycroft al muro, una mano sul fianco e una che scorre lungo il braccio di Mycroft fino alla spalla e da lì alla nuca, per fargli piegare il collo e poterlo baciare.  
Mycroft sussulta e si aggrappa alle sue spalle, preso di sorpresa.  
Lestrade lo bacia con foga, schiudendogli le labbra, cercandogli la lingua e succhiandola piano, mentre il suo pollice traccia piccoli cerchi sul fianco di Mycroft, sfortunatamente sopra il tessuto della sua giacca.  
Poi Lestrade si ritrae piano e prima di staccarsi da Mycroft sfrega le labbra su quelle socchiuse dell’altro, sospirando ad occhi chiusi. Quando li riapre, Mycroft lo sta fissando con vago rimprovero.  
“Scusa. Ci pensavo da venerdì,” sorride Lestrade.  
Mycroft sbuffa piano. Non ha lasciato cadere l’ombrello, ma Lestrade è certo che sia solo perché lui non ha insistito a dovere: per quanto sprovviste di telecamere, le scale sono pur sempre un luogo pubblico.  
Lascia andare Mycroft e lui si riassetta gli abiti senza commenti, ma con un curioso sorriso soddisfatto. Lestrade è certo che il suo ghigno non sia da meno.  
“Andiamo?” ripete Mycroft e Lestrade annuisce e lo segue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E siamo arrivati alla fine:) Grazie per aver letto fin qui, grazie per le recensioni e il supporto!  
> Finalmente è tornato Mycroft. Mi spiace si sia visto così poco.  
> Nelle mie intenzioni questa storia dovrebbe far parte di una serie, quindi potrebbe esserci qualche aggiornamento in futuro, ma non garantisco sui tempiXD


End file.
